World Dominance of a Revengeful Little Girl
by Your Imaginary Alien Friend
Summary: Nissa, one of BG's daughters, has turned evil ..see Secret Identities, if y'want.. and is planning on taking revenge by taking over the world. And she has one of Jimmy's inventions. Please RR! No cussing. I briefly explain the first story so ya understand
1. Surprise

Me: Although this is a sequel, the first doesn't quite matter. They're practically two different story lines.

Here's the thing if you don't want to read the first story first (I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to): BG has two daughters, Nissa and Betty. Betty is evil, sure, but not very much. Nissa, way more evil. Professor Calamitous wasn't very grateful for Nissa's evil obedience, so she's taking revenge.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any characters that are contained.

**_Ch: 1  
Surprise_**

Jimmy arranged his inventions back in the exact place they were before. After a couple hours of doing this, he looked around victoriously, blissful that he was done. But, something bothered him, although the reason why was unknown. He scanned his lab a couple times, but darted out of there when he saw what time it was. No, it wasn't time for school, but, time for dinner on a Sunday! He tried to get out of there before his mom called him up, but, it didn't work.

"James, I have told you over and over again when I want you out of that lab and at the table... and it's ten minutes past. You come up here young man," His mom scolded as he continued on his way up.

When Jimmy arrived at the table, he sat down and gathered his mashed potatoes, chicken, and carrots onto his plate. Hugh was drawing in the mashed potatoes the best duck he could draw. And Judy ate silently, ready to tell her husband that playing with food wasn't acceptable. But, she didn't, she just continued eating.

"Jimmy," she began, "Where have you been?"

After Jimmy swallowed a piece of chicken, he answered, "Over in California, Professor Calamitous stole seventy six percent of my inventions, so I went and took 'em all back."

Judy nodded and Hugh said, "Well, I'm glad you got them all back, son. And it's nice to see you too are back."

And they went back to eating and drawing in the potatoes. 'It was the most simplest thing I've ever encountered,' Jimmy thought. 'Something is definitely not right.' He swallowed the rest of his dinner, drank the rest of his Purple Flurp and started heading off.

"Jimmy, where are you going?" His mom wondered. She then reminded, "What have I said about being in your lab for too long? That it cuts into our family time. We're going to watch a movie, you choose."

"But," he began, but stopped when she tilted her head toward the living room, indicating for him to choose a movie. Something seriously was tinkering with his insides because he knew something wasn't there, and it was irritating him a great deal.

* * *

In the morning, he didn't get a chance to go check, either. His alarm didn't go off, for he forgot to set it in all his unsettling feelings, and by the time he finished his chores and preparing for school, the bus pulled up. "Oh, come on!" He exclaimed furiously. 

He darted out the door and just caught the bus. He impatiently shook as he sat on the bus, wanting the day to school end already which didn't even begin yet. When the bus arrived, he sprinted for the doors which were locked. Then, he realized that he could have just taken his jetpack to school, but, he was too tired to remember. During the time of his waiting for school to open, he attempted to visualize every single detail of his lab, and what was missing. Unfortunately, he couldn't recall it before the doors were unlocked.

The whole day dragged from Jimmy's point of view, due to his impatient attitude, making every second feel like an hour. That wasn't exactly pleasant to the brainiac. And when this tormentingly long day ended, he bolted like lightning for the door, before Ms. Fowl could even assign homework. But, he didn't care, he kept running for the front doors. When he exited, he hit the button on his backpack which revealed the jets hidden within, and flew off to his lab.

When he arrived, he anxiously tried to pull out a strand of hair, which, with shaking hands of stress, it took longer than usual. He finally managed to pluck one off and, when he did, he held it up to the scanner, and the door opened. It was almost in a flash that he was in the clubhouse, then down into the lab. After he arrived, he scanned nervously, if just _one _of his inventions was taken, it could mean something bad, no matter what one it was, something bad could occur... unless it was his burping soda, that wouldn't be so bad. This calmed him down a little, until he saw it sitting on the table, then he got worried again. He carefully examined every inch, well, almost every inch. He was just about done when he found an empty place on one of the tables. Every color from his face drained, he was so pale, you could only see one shade of color in his face, which was ivory white. He stared at that table with his stunned aqua eyes for about ten and a half minutes, until he finally snapped out of it.

"G-Goddard!" He shouted as his echo bounced off the walls throughout his lab. His metallic puppy came running up to him, at first delighted his master was there, but then curious, for he could sense the disturbance. Jimmy explained, "My... my gravitational gloves... they're gone!" Goddard whimpered, showing his concern.

* * *

Nissa, now in new clothes that didn't say "Daddy's Girl", clung to the toy she recently acquired. The... well, you know what it is. The apparel she was now in was a dark cloak, naturally for that evil thing, but a beige tank top and blue jeans. So, she wasn't completely in black, that would just make her complexion look too pale. Anyway, she gripped tightly to the small gloves which she snatched while in California. 

As she sat in a small empty shed in the middle of nowhere, evil ideas flooded her mind, that of revenge... against her ungrateful grandfather who used to cherish the help. He took advantage of this opportunity of the willing little girl, and later didn't even show and thankfulness. Unbelievable! To Nissa anyway. At first, many ideas clouded her head on how to get back at her grandfather with this nifty little gadget, but, then something even better came into her mind, ruling the world. At first, she thought it was too far-fetched, that it only happens in movies, but, then again, with that machine in her grasp, she could do anything... wel, it depends on what it does... So, she decided to try, not only to get revenge, but, to succeed in doing what Professor Calamitous always wanted to do. She exited the shed and started walking to a jeep nearby. In it, there was her dad, waiting with his hands on the wheel, eyes forward. When she got in, she ordered, "Drive to Texas, now! We're gonna start small..." At that, he put into drive and pressed the gas pedal, no comment.

* * *

Me: I finally put out this chappie, yea! Kinda. If you decided to read this first, then, again, it may not make sense to ya. Well, please review! Please! And if ya do, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank ya. And flames are accepted. 


	2. Searching

Me: Thank ya for comin' to this chappie. I'm happy that someone liked it enough to come back, yay! Well, I hope this story will do okay. Heads up: I changed the hypno-beam into something that out of nowhere came into my head, it's called 'gravitational gloves' and I know, it sounds corny...

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for coming and reading and reviewing another one of my JN stories. And thanks for highlighting points that you liked. **retroville9**, thank you for reviewing and letting me know that you, too, think that it was a good start.

**_Ch: 2  
Searching..._**

Jimmy was just about freaking out by now, his gravitational gloves could be _anywhere_! And he knew that all the tracking devices he had in his inventions were taken off and heaped into a pile in Dallas, Texas. So it's real location was utterly unknown to anyone who or anything that could help.

He decided, speaking to Goddard, "The only way I can find it's location is to just quickly fly over, I'm guessing, major cities to see anything flying around for no reason." Goddard nodded as he followed along. "Do ya mind coming with me, boy?" Goddard panted and barked a merry bark. "Okay, then, let's gather up the group!"

Jimmy looked at his watch, just about an hour before dinner. But, finding his lost invention that is most likely in... or on the hands of evil is more important than eating supper. That was his view of it, hoping that his mom would understand, but, suspecting that she wouldn't.

He hopped into his hovercar that was still in the backyard and by that time, he had already called Carl and Sheen, so he was just sitting there, waiting. When they arrived and skipped on in, they took off.

"So, Jimmy, where are we going exactly? 'Cause I told my dad that I was helping you guys find an alien species that looks exactly like us in a lost desert on another planet, and I promised him a souvenir," Sheen explained anticipating an answer.

"Why didn't you just tell your dad that someone stole my gravitational gloves and we're going to retrieve it before someone uses it in the wrong way... with wicked intentions of world domination or something?" Jimmy wondered of his Ultra Lord loving friend.

Sheen snickered before answering, "Because who would believe _that_ excuse? I needed to tell him something reasonable!"

"And he believed you?" Jimmy asked while flying just below the clouds, heading north.

"I don't know, I told him when he was sleeping," Sheen kept his eyes forward.

Jimmy shook his head as he instructed, "Okay, guys, I need you to look down and see if you view anything out-of-the-ordinary, like, people floating around... or anything defying gravity, okay?"

Sheen and Carl nodded, but, the llama lover had to ask, "But, won't that take a while? I'm supposed to be home by eight thirty!"

"It may take a couple hours, it may take a couple days," Jimmy continued, "I don't know exactly, Carl, it could take a couple weeks for all I know, maybe a couple months or years!"

Carl froze and replied, "But, I'll miss my mom and dad and her homemade nutritional pies and..."

Jimmy interrupted, "I was just joking Carl. A day or two tops, and if we reach day two, I promise we'll go back."

"You didn't answer my question Jimmy!" Sheen exclaimed. When he saw that Jimmy had a confused look on his face, he explained, "Where are we going?"

"I mapped out a route to go over all major cities," Jimmy answered as he continued to pilot.

"Oh," Carl and Sheen simultaneously chimed as each looked downward to the city beneath.

* * *

Back in Retroville, just a couple hours after the departure. A jeep arrived into the town with an Average Joe at the wheel. Next to this man, you can see just the very top of a blond head. When the vehicle came to a halt, this blond-haired kid stood up and you could see the top half of her, and, of course, it's the evil-driven Nissa. "Granddad always wanted revenge on Retroville for the people who picked on him... But, I'll make this the capital of the world... My fortress, yes, this'll work. And my poor granddad will plead for me in his weak way, and decline I shall! I'll cage him up and humiliate him! Hm, where'd that spontaneous need of embarrassing him come from? Well, it sounded good... then it shall occur!" Monologued the cute little girl who grinned mischeviously while eyeing the town. 

She hopped out of the automobile and pulled on the black leather gloves. She glanced at them and realized that the size was a tad bit too big. She hung her head forward in slight aggravation, but quickly opened the glove department in the jeep and pulled out some rubber bands which she stretched around the wrist of the gloves to keep them on her hands. Sometime later, she decided, she'd find a way to copy such technology into a smaller size. She continued on her way, down the street, anticipating the use of the power that bound her hands. How it worked Nissa would find out at a later time, but, right now, she was concerned with operating it, which she had no problem with. For a test, she thrust her hand out and focused on the light post to her right. What looked like a light green beam shot forth from the finger tips and the beam lifted the light post out of the ground. For a finale to this test, she flung it who knows how far north. As this took place, all she could do was smile. Yes, this'll work.

* * *

"Hangin' a u-turn guys," Jimmy alerted as he spun the hover car around. They were going back south for they missed a city because of a storm there.

"Which city are we going to now?" Carl wondered as he pet the mechanical canine.

Jimmy answered as he steered, "We're going to fly over Austin, y'know, the closest fair featuring Ultra Lord."

"Cool! Let's stop!" Sheen ecstatically ordered but, his enthusiasm left him and he asked right before Jimmy was going to decline, "Uh, Jimmy... is a light post supposed to be flying through the air at this height and that speed and all?" Jimmy, Carl and Goddard were looking to where Sheen pointed, and, sure enough, what Sheen said was gliding through the air and past their right rapidly.

"Hm, odd. It came from the south, so, Goddard, list of every city south of here. Those gravitational gloves have to be somewhere down south!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Let's start down in Antarctica!" Jimmy pushed some buttons and the hover car went as fast as it could down to Antarctica.

When they speedily flew over Retroville, Carl viewed what they were to look for, things or people defying gravity. He was about to mention it, but, Sheen spoke up, "Jim, what do the gravilatonal gloves do?"

"It's gravitational gloves. Okay, first, after placing them on, the gloves send a prick into every finger and your thumb, the prick is so small, you can't feel it. This prick allows the gloves to connect with the brain, so, whatever you'd want to lift, you could, as long as your hands are facing in that direction. When you focus on an object, a green beam shoots forth from the gloves and it lifts the object or person," Jimmy explained.

Carl was about to speak, then, Sheen again, "Ah, so you can do some serious damage with those babies, huh?"

Jimmy replied, "Yea, that's why I need to get them back.

Carl was getting a little irritated, he was being cut off. So he, just shouted no matter who was talking, "Go back to Retroville!"

"I know you miss your mom and dad already and you feel guilty about the curfew and all, but..." Jimmy began.

Carl interrupted to emphasize on the reason, "Floating people and buildings and benches at Retroville!"

"Oh," was all Jimmy said as he turned the hover car around and headed back home.

* * *

Me: Hi! Whaddya think? Please tell me, because the only way I know how well it went is through reviews, so please review, and if you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing. And flames are accepted, thank you.

Sorry about the sudden invention change and all.


	3. Soon to be Tyrant

Me: Sup? I'm doin' fine... I really don't have anything to say, as usual. I think I'll stop this 'Me:' thing in the beginning, unless it's urgent.

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and...

**_Ch: 3  
Soon-to-be-Tyrant_**

Jimmy guided his hovercar over the town, as he looked around. "Carl, there's nothing floating or defying gravity!" Jimmy announced as he scanned a couple minutes. "We're moving on."

"But, Jimmy! I saw people floating! I swear!" Carl urged his friend to stay.

"Sorry, Carl, but, unless I see some proof, not that I don't believe you, we're leaving. Maybe, your want of coming home is making you hallucinate," Jimmy suggested as he turned the hovercar to the south. Alas, he halted in his homemade vehicle when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a person glowing green shoot up just above the Candy Bar, then fall back down again. He turned it to the right, towards the Candy Bar and guided it in that direction. He landed just a ways away and exited.

Sheen queried as he and Carl followed, "Whatcha doin', Jim?"

"I saw someone just stop in midair for a couple seconds," Jimmy answered.

"I told you!" Carl whispered partly to himself. Jimmy shot a look at him before moving on. They peered through the windows of the Candy Bar, but, no one and nothing defying gravity. But, there were a couple dizzy, confused, and slightly frightful people laying across the floor and tables inside.

They entered cautiously, and Jimmy inquired of anyone who'd reply, "What happened? Who did this?"

Sam popped up from behind the counter, dazed, and said, "That... that, uh, little girl... with blond hair, came strutting into my Bar, and demanded a free sundae, and I refused. Then she flung me outside without even touching me, lifted me up a terrifying height, lowered me rather quickly and said loud enough for everyone to hear, 'This is my town now, you do as _I _say!' Then she knocked everyone over, picking up a few, just for the fun of it! Yea." A little drained, Sam collapsed back down behind the counter.

"Which way did she go?" Sheen asked hyperactively with his interrogative tone.

You could see Sam's hand stick up and point to the left. Okay, that's where they were headed next, in the western direction. All three ran out of the small building and started to the west, forgetting the hovercar. Her trail wasn't hard to find, for every light post, parking meter, and fire hydrant was uprooted. It was as if she wanted them to find her.

* * *

"When will your daughter get us out of here?" Professor Calamitous practically shouted to Beautiful Gorgeous. 

"I don't know, and I wouldn't blame her if she never did break us out!" BG screamed back.

"What are you talking about?" He wondered belligerently.

"You treat _everyone _like they aren't good enough!" She bellowed.

"It's because no one is!" Professor Calamitous cried back to his daughter.

"Will you two just zip it?" Betty screeched from the corner of the cell. "We are in a jail cell, and there is an echo! Hearing you guys argue is one thing, but to hear five of your debates is unbearable! So just be _quiet_! Unless you've never heard of the word!"

Beautiful was half delighted that her daughter just shouted at Professer Calamitous, but half ire because her daughter was shouting at her. Profess Calamitous queried, "Where did you teach this girl her manners?"

"She must've gotten them from you!" BG yelled.

"Ahem," Betty cleared her throat.

* * *

Nissa sat patiently and peacefully on top of a floating piece of tar that was ripped up from the road. She swung her legs, enjoying every aspect of this idea: the gloves, ruling the world in near future, and best yet... taking revenge. Sure, he didn't do anything seriously damaging, but just enough to hurt her little ego. 

Every time she saw someone walk by, she'd play with them like a doll. She'd pick the person up, play with their arms and legs a little, make them walk, then toss them off into the bushes nearby. She was evil, just not to the extent where she wanted to injure someone real bad.

Just a little ways away, what this little soon-to-be-tyrant saw pleased her. She saw the genius and his two dopy friends rushing towards her for the precious invention and to stop her ideas. She knew they were coming, they always do, it's just their thing. They probably don't realize it, but, those three are _so _predictable.

"You found me! I wasn't sure if passing by the Ultra Lord store was a good idea or not, I wasn't sure if Sheen would slow ya down," Nissa greeted with a grin.

Carl replied, "We had to pry him away from the window, they have a new..."

"They have this new Ultra Lord and he's a dark forest green! He has new sayings and..." Sheen was about to go on and on about his knowledge of this new product, when Jimmy cut in.

"Give me my gravitational gloves, now Nissa!" He ordered.

"'Gravitational gloves'? So that's what they're called, that's so lame! I'll come up with a better name later... and did you same 'give me'? Who has ever listened to that statement? I mean, come on!" Nissa laughed.

Sheen whispered to the other two, "At least she didn't inherit that unattractive evil laugh from Beautiful Gorgeous." Carl nodded in agreement as Jimmy ignored it.

"Just give them to me, and no one gets hurt!" Jimmy attempted to threaten in a very poor manner.

"Are you kidding? What can _you_ do?" Nissa wondered with curiosity.

"I have a bunch of inventions that can overcome you!" Jimmy started to think about her question, wondering what _can _he do.

Nissa looked at her hands, "These things can stop anything and anyone! Or, they can pick up something to block any shot. So, Jimmy, face it, it's useless!" She picked the three up carefully and flung them who knows how far east as she powdered on a little coverup because she had just one very small pimple. And you know what they say, "A pretty tyrant is a happy tyrant", well, maybe the don't say that, but, that's Nissa's fave new phrase.

* * *

Cindy and Libby were in the blond's back yard relaxing in the pool, chit-chatting. Far above, they saw three things fly over at incredible speed, but, they just went back to talking after a pause to examine the projectiles. 

"So, what happened to Nissa after Jimmy and them went to California?" Libby queried.

"...I don't know, huh," Cindy wen into deep thought.

Libby asked another question, "Do you think we can trust her?"

"Well, there's a couple things to speculate, I mean, yes, she did lead them to his gadgets and gizmos and whatnot, but, she is Beautiful Gorgeous' daughter. And I think I heard that one of his inventions was missing," Cindy explained while treading water.

"I'm not sure if I trust her or not either," Libby replied.

All of a sudden, Sasha Vortex popped her head out the back door and demanded, "Cynthia Aroura Vortex, I want you inside this house immediately! You, too, Libby!" Then she disappeared back into the house.

"...uh, okay?" Cindy said as she and her friend got out from the pool and into the house, drying off in between point A and B.

When they entered, they saw the TV was on. Cindy exclaimed, "Please don't tell me it's that show that makes you happy or whatever."

"It's not dear, just watch," her mom instructed.

"Will it fry my brain or something, because," Cindy started.

"Shush!" Her mom pointed to the television, so she and Libby watched it.

_"Hello, some of you know me, some of you don't! But, I would like to alert all of you to stay within your homes at all times, there will be a change in Retroville. You stay inside until further notice. Those of you who do know me, I am no longer Nissa, I am Brooke, don't ask why, I just like the name. I think it fits me better. Anyway. If you do go outside during this change of your town, you may risk injury, so, if you do, don't go and sue me! Well, you can if you want to, not that anything's gonna happen. Well, this broadcast will be played for the whole day, and possibly the next day or so to make sure that it reaches _everyone_! So get used to this face!" _

"Okay..." Cindy stated as it ended and then repeated itself. She took the remote control and turned off the television. "So, Libby can't go home?"

"I guess not..." Sasha said as she headed toward the kitchen to prepare lunch.

A couple minutes later, the phone rang. "Vortex residence," Sasha answered. After a moment she handed the phone to Libby, saying, "It's your mom."

"'Sup, Mom?" Libby greeted.

"I just watched the broadcast! Honey, I am coming over there, and then taking you back home!"

"Uh, Mom. We could get hurt, whatever Nissa's doing to Retroville."

"I am coming over and picking you up! Okay?"

"But..."

"Liberty Danielle, no 'buts' I am coming over!"

Libby sighed and hung up shortly after her mom did so. "Uh, I guess I'm going home," Libby announced handing the phone back to Sasha.

Cindy replied, "But, you can't go back alone!"

"My mom is gonna come get me to take me home, just in case, I guess," she explained.

* * *

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen continued to soar through with fear, terrified of where they may land. "Jimmy!" Sheen shouted, "Don't you have those hover shoe thingamajigs!"

"Oh yea!" A little light bulb popped into Jimmy's mind. As they neared the salty ocean that was beneath, Jimmy turned on the shoes and grabbed hold of Sheen, who took hold of Carl. "The shore isn't far away," Jimmy said.

"Good, because I don't know how long I can hold Carl!" Sheen told the two as Carl had an offended look.

* * *

Me: Hi... please review! Again, I can't tell how well my chappie goes until I hear through reviews, so, please do so! If you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing. And flames are accepted, they're one way to know how I did. Thank ya! 


	4. Under Construction

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro** for reviewing and commenting on the parts of the chapter you liked. Thank you, too, **mrmuscle **for complimenting this story, and I'm sorry for not mentioning you in the last chapter, I forgot to update it after I got the review. And thank ya **Princess of the High Lands **for reviewing and letting me know it is in fact amusing... well, to you anyway. And, I'm glad you aren't grounded.

**_Ch: 4  
Under Construction_**

The two girls wait patiently for Libby's mom while Sasha continues to whip up some soup. They keep glancing out the window to see what exactly is going on. Each time they look out, they see a whirlwind of random things flying around. Some things swap places, merge together, or are completely demolished or thrown to the side. What Nissa, er, 'Brooke', was doing, was completely unknown. It made absolutely no sense to them, of course, they didn't know the story of this little girl. Scarcely any people were outside, and if they were, they were dodging flying objects for their life, running, evading, jumping, diving, and ducking for cover, regretting being outside. Of course, 'Brooke' didn't give enough time for everyone to get her message, so, it was slightly unfair.

Anyway, back to the characters who watch doom befall Retroville. After viewing the situation outside, Libby began to fear for her mother. But, all terrified emotions were drained when she saw her mom huff and gasp for air as she darted into the house. Cindy was, too, happy that no injuries visible were accounted for.

"Sasha!" Libby's mom shouted. "Would you mind if we stayed here until all that outside is done?"

Sahsa looked down at the pot below... she'd have to make more soup. "That'll be fine!" she replied in her I'm-better-than-you tone.

"Okay..." Libby said, "My mom came here for no reason then!"

As Libby's mom entered the kitchen to help Sasha, Cindy stated, "Well, at least she knows you're safe and all."

Libby nodded. Silence swept the house for a couple minutes. After looking out the window once more, Libby queried, "Cindy, can't ya, like, do something?"

Cindy shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Depends on what she can do, which, we can't see much from this view."

* * *

"Losing grip! Fingers slipping! Hurry, Jimmy!" Sheen exclaimed upward. 

"Yes, please! I don't want to fall into the ocean! Who knows what kind of bacteria are in there!" Carl also shouted. Jimmy kept his grim look, he couldn't go any faster, but, shore was just ahead, so, if Carl fell, there wouldn't be a problem... unless he can't tread water, which he can.

Shortly after that brief conversation, they reached the sandy beaches. After a moment's hesitation, Sheen burst, "That was fun, let's do it again!" Jimmy stared blankly at him as he started walking while Sheen inquired, "What?"

"Where ya going, Jim?" Carl asked.

Jimmy answered, "Heading to Retroville, we should start moving. Unfortunately, at our walking rate, by the time we get home, Nissa..."

"Brooke," Sheen corrected, following Jimmy but not looking at him.

"Whatever," Jimmy rolled his eyes. "By the time we get home, _she'll _most likely be done transforming Retroville."

Sheen stopped walking and went into thought. After pondering, he caught up with the two and wondered, "Hey, guys, did you realize that Brooke was really nice and polite when talking to us?"

Carl nodded and Jimmy replied, "No, I didn't notice."

"Well, maybe she'll be kind enough to have an Ultra Lord theme park in Retroville! That'd be so cool!" Enthusiasm wasn't shared with the other two until Sheen brought out, "If she's nice enough, maybe she'll even let you have your own llama, Carl!" That's when excitement was being passed around like chocolate chip cookies. But, Jimmy retained his not so thrilled attitude.

"Do any of you guys have money for a bus ride?" Jimmy asked, hoping that someone does. But, to his dismay, both shrug their shoulders. 'This is going to be a very long walk,' thought Jimmy.

* * *

Nissa... I mean, Brooke remains on the piece of tar as she hums a melodious tune to herself, delighted at what lay before her... or, what's going to lay before her in the future. First, she'd establish the capitol of the world here in Retroville, the city that payed her much kindness, then, she'd go from there. Rebuilding the world the way she'd always dreamed of seeing it: ponies, and pink and... naw, I'm just kidding. She actually hasn't quite decided on how it'll look, she figured she'd just do things randomly and hope it looks good. (Oh! Just so you know what she'd be talking about when referring to the 'gravitational gloves', they are now called 'Levitae', kinda fusing 'levitate' with something, she just thinks it sounds cool.) 

"What will I do next with the Levitae?" 'Brooke' pondered aloud, wondering what her next act shall be. "Maybe I'll break Granddad out of jail and put him in a zoo or something! Yea, I think that's what I'll do." She swung her legs, anticipating the completion of the capitol to cage Professor Calamitous.

**Thirty minutes later: **  
"How long does it take to rebuild a city?" Brooke exclaimed in confusion and anguish. "How am I ever going to get this done?" She was now on the road, strutting back and forth. "Well," she smirked, "Not doing anything won't get it done faster!" Her attitude then changed and she went back to working but, yet not working.

The first building that was 'remodeled' was town hall, which was now three stories tall and a teal color. No, that wasn't going to be her abode, it would be a grocery store. Althouh it was teal, it had a sort of evil look to it, well, it was bordered with black and dark navy colors, which, she was pleased with. I'll skip a few buildings to describe her castle which she'd rule from. And it literally looked like a castle. It was the dark navy color we discussed about earlier on the grocery store. The building that was there before her castle, was the school, which was now about five stories high and had a big sign on it that read, 'Evil Tyrant, Brooke'. Weird, yes, most likely she wanted people to know of her villainy... or her attempt of villainy.

You may be asking, 'Where did she get the extra concrete, wood, etc. to enlarge the buildings?' Well, you may not ask that, but, she used the parts of other buildings to rearrange and build onto other buildings. Buildings that were used for this were unimportant small shops, like, Dummies-R-Us. (Poor, poor Hugh.)

Back to Brooke! She sat back on the floating piece of tar pointing her hands in all sorts of directions (her thumb pointing to the piece of tar to keep her afloat). Multiple times she nearly drifted off into slumber, but, she caught herself. The civilians running around and squealing was irritating to her, but, she made sure not to hurt anyone... that could give her bad rep, plus, she really didn't want to harm anyone... except her 'rotten ol' Granddad'! That's what she called him.

"Okay, two thirds of the city done... within 24 hours!" Brooke merrily exclaimed. "I'll finish tomorrow." At that, she went to her castle and looked around the very vacant building, but, she found a bedroom and lay in a bed she took from a furniture store.

* * *

"This is so boring! ...no offense, Cindy," Libby quickly stated.

"I don't blame you, it is very monotonous..." Cindy replied.

Libby said as she got off from sitting on the bed, "Okay, girl, let's stick to simple, easy to follow words, please, before you say something I really don't understand."

"Sorry, Libbs," Cindy apologized then corrected, "I don't blame you, it is very boring... happy?"

Libby nodded and sat back down on the bed. Then, a thought ran through her mind, "Cindy! Can't you just tackle the girl or something? I mean, you were rampaging through Retroville before, taking down bad guys! You can take on her!"

"Well, I'll figure out if I can or not after I see what's going on outside," Cindy lamented, "And we can't go outside!"

The friend urged again, "C'mon! You could just stand on the roof real quick!"

"Fine!" Cindy shouted, surrendering, hoping it would quiet her friend. She opened the window, and amazingly maneuvered her way up the wall and on the top of the roof. The direction she was facing looked the same... apparently this was the third that wasn't done yet. But when she turned around, it was completely different! Her jaw dropped as far down as possible as her eyes beheld a very dark and gloomy city. No pollution, thankfully, just very dark colors of navy, black... and teal? Anyway, it just screamed 'crazy' and 'evil', on account of the very bold printing on the castle that wasn't too far away that said 'Evil Tyrant, Brooke'.

Cindy climbed back down into her room. "Well?" Libby was itching for an answer.

"I can't quite explain it... all I can say is, it's not good," Cindy stated then sat down in a chair, pondering.

* * *

Me: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, been busy! Anyhoo, please review! And if you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted here, thank you! 


	5. Completion

**Review Thanks:** Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and complimenting on the descriptions and dialogues. And, uh, **Princess of the High Lands**, thank you? I think. Uh, I like cookies, too? I don't know what I'm saying here... on with the story! **mrmuscle **thank you for letting me know it was a good chapter. And thank you very much **trixy14 **for reviewing, a very long review. It's nice to know that despite the fact that I sometimes forget to update after being so busy, people still read the stories! So, thank ya! And thanks for letting it be so long, I enjoy reading longer reviews.

**_Ch: 5  
Completion_**

It seemed like weeks that the three heroic boys had been walking across Texas. Actually, it had been about twelve hours that they'd been hiking to their hometown. Of course, they could get there quicker if there weren't as many frequent stops for Carl to take a nap and rest. Each time, Sheen would give him a hard time, scolding, "Oh, come on, Carl! You just took a nap forty-five minutes ago! You do _not_ need another one for at least seventy hours or something!" Then, Sheen'd kick Carl and cross his arms and sit down. Jimmy, too, wasn't enthusiastic, not that he was at all before. Used to this unpleasant schedule, Jimmy would sit down after forty-five minutes of slow walking. Slow that way Carl wouldn't overdo himself and have to rest earlier.

"Can't we just make a stretcher or something and put Carl on it!" Sheen suggested desperately.

"No Sheen! How many times must I say no!" Jimmy furiously yelled.

"Fine!" Sheen went back to sitting on the ground with folded arms.

Thus, the twelve hours of 'walking' actually mainly consisted of napping, which took about an hour each time. So, you can just imagine how irritated and aggravated the other two must be. Carl in defense: "If I work too hard I have to take a break!" Jimmy's reaction: Rolling of eyes. Sheen's reaction: Screaming, "You are so..." Sheen looking around for a word to describe Carl without getting hit in the back of the head by Jimmy for saying something unkind. "...something!" Was how Sheen ended it.

* * *

Let's leave the chaotic situation of the three boys and arrive at another chaotic situation. Yes, we are once again back at the construction of Retroville! Apparently, it's the next day since we're back to the construction and building and... DESTRUCTION OF TREES! ((sniff)) Save the whales! (I'm crazy.) Anyway, Brooke was back on her favorite piece of filthy tar, rearranging wood, concrete, and that itchy pink stuff that's in attics... I forget what it's called... 

Unfortunately, Little Miss Almost-Ruler-of-the-World-in-Her-Dreams is a little tired after sleeping in and then eating until she couldn't eat anymore, which resulted in more weariness. Brooke (I will _never_ get used to calling her that... and that was my choice to name her something different!) glanced up at the golden sun that rest upon the tall evil looking buildings in the east. After a couple seconds, she looked up, after her eyes stung from the light. She realized after staring upward at the cloudless sky, that Retroville needed to be more eerie! She'd put that on her list of things to do after getting more clothes and breaking her family out of jail.

* * *

Speaking of family in jail, I haven't discussed their situation recently. Here's the picture: Betty standing with clenched fists in the middle of the cell looking from one corner to another where her granddad and mother sit staring at the wall. 

"If I hear one more word from either of you, it's pain!" She screeched.

Professor Calamitous wailed closing his ears, "Make that incessant noise stop! I can't handle her scolding! It's so loud and piercing!"

"Now...you know, what it's like!" Betty said once more in a loud tone as her voice echoes throughout the entire jail.

A random prisoner yelled, "Hey, lady! Keep it down over there!"

"Make me!" Was Betty's reply shaking her fist through the bars. Yep, I must say it's going quite well over there. Well, at least the bickering between dad and daughter ceased.

* * *

Okay, sorry, just wanted to give a little info on what's going on over in the California jail that held the three. Now back to Brooke... again. We're going to skip a little through the day that way we can get through all the boring stuff. 

"My work is complete!" Ni...Brooke, exclaimed with the craziest smile you'd ever see, but fortunately no hideous laugh that involved snorting. No pollution (thankfully), just teal, navy and black buildings surrounding her, each initialized with QB... I guess that stood for Queen Brooke.

She went into her castle, which had a couple new things to fill the space. She entered a big room with a camera and wires and too much for me to comprehend... it looks like a news set. She flipped the camera on and sat in a chair that was before it. "Good afternoon, citizens of Retroville," Brooke began sweetly as ever. "The change in your humble city is now transformed... which some of you may have noticed because I may have taken some roofs to expand some other buildings. But, I must assure you, it is lovely! Take a look outside, I believe you'll be satisfied. One more thing, I am holding a town meeting at the new and improved town hall at six, be there! Or I'll make you... Have a nice day!" She then walked over to the camera and switched it off and wired it and other stuff so that the recording would play continuously over and over throughout every channel in Retroville! Torture! Poor people of Retroville, I mean, she is cute and all, but, seeing a face each and every minute the television is on can get quite... mundane.

Over away from Brooke and in the home of Vortex's and temporary roommates, the Fulfax's (that's how ya spell it... right?). Libby sits in Cindy's room looking out the window, very bored. She'd seen the change a couple hours ago and now her shock has drained from her. Now, it's all just dull. But, something caught her auburn eye as she stared exhaustingly out the window. She viewed people out in the streets walking aimlessly throughout the new Retroville which had some new streets here and there and some new buildings and some that aren't there anymore. The young girl tilted her head to the side, baffled.

"Cindy!" She exclaimed, waiting for her blonde friend to come up the stairs and into the room. When Cindy entered, Libby announced, "People are outside, girl. I thought Nissa... and don't correct me, I am _not _calling her Brooke... I thought we were to stay inside at all times."

"Hm," was the reply Cindy gave. She then turned on her television to see if there was any change. Sure enough, they caught just the end of it where Brooke said for everyone to meet at the new town hall at six. They left the TV on to see what was the beginning, then immediately turned it off.

"Should we go?" Libby questioned.

"Well, yes, I will. Because I don't like being dragged to places against my will. Sure, we're still being forced, but, I'd rather go then being dragged, pulled, thrown, whatever Nissa can do to town hall," Cindy stated her opinion.

"Point taken," Libby replied as she and Cindy went downstairs to alert the moms to turn on the television.

* * *

Picture this: Empty city street of Retroville, late at night. Moon high. Stars shine with pride. Wind blows a paper across the avenue. What's this? Three silhouettes walk down the middle of the street, slowly, but, they're coming. Of course, the three being, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy. Fortunately it's dark, so they can't see the changes... well, they can't see them clearly anyway. "Everything's so tall!" Sheen shouted as the sound bounced off the buildings. "Hey, guys!" He shouted again. "Echo!" Sheen once more screeched. Right when he was about to scream something else, Jimmy sternly advised, "Don't shout again, or else." He was pretty irritable after the long journey with the very close to unbearable two friends of his.

"Well, sooooorry!" Sheen sarcastically retorted.

Once Jimmy glanced at the street sign and recognized it, being his street, he looked around in a confused manner. "Where's my house?" He queried half to himself, half to the other two.

"Well, the address is... uh..." Carl went off into thought.

"3210," Jimmy filled in, surprised that Carl forgot, it being a very simple number to memorize.

"Hey, isn't that it there!" Sheen started hopping up and down pointing to another evil looking house with the same colors of black, navy, and teal. Of course, they couldn't tell that it was colored differently. It was just somehow different. Like, I don't know, maybe the fact that half of their house was there. Seriously, it looked like a shed. It wasn't like there was a big hole on the side, Brooke made sure to put walls on the open areas of which she tore the wood, concrete, etc. off.

"That can't be!" Jimmy exclaimed walking up to it. He looked into the house, but, it was empty. The door was unlocked, so they entered. It was their house all right... well, half of it.

* * *

Me: Uh... hi. I AM SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING A WHILE! I am so busy... which is better than bored... that I barely get to the computer. Sorry. Well, there it is! Hope it went okay. As I've brought out before, me, being the author, can't tell whether it was good or not, so I need some input! So, please review! If you pleasantly do so, please no cussing or indication of cussing. Flames are accepted, because they're just another piece of advice, so go ahead and burn this story down! (I'd prefer you wouldn't, but, you can if you really feel you need to do so.) So, uh, yea. Thank you! 


	6. Six O'Clock Meeting and Jail Break

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **trixy14 **for reviewing and commenting and complimenting and so on and so forth. **acosta perez jose ramiro**, thank you for reviewing and it's nice to know that you normally like the parts with the boys. And thank you for letting me know how to correctly spell Libby's last name. And, **Princess of the High Lands**, (you still have to update your stories!), thank you for reviewing my chapter and I like hearing that the majority was funny, although, I can't myself see the amusing parts. So, it's nice to know that there are some things humorous in my story. **Thank you for coming to my story to read and hopefully review!**

**_Ch: 6  
Six O'Clock Meeting and Jail Break_**

Well, now. Let's take a look and see what happened during that little meeting that was to occur at town hall beginning at six o'clock. The majority of the Retroville citizens appeared promptly. And, at around six fifteen, Brooke made a dramatic entrance, still on her floating piece of tar, dragging behind her rebels and tardies. She threw them on the ground, but, kept her 'grasp' on those that did not wish to attend.

"Ahem," Brooke cleared her throat, hoping that all attention would be diverted to her and not to each other. When it wasn't, she said it a little louder, pronouncing every letter, "AHEM!" When there was still little attention, she decided to shout, "HEY! STOP TALKING!" More people turned to her, so now there was just a minority ignoring her. She warned those who were listening, "You might want to plug your ears." She then grabbed a microphone, cranked up the volume and squealed into it, "PAY ATTENTION!" And then after that she tapped on the phone, allowing it to make an annoying sound. Finally, when she got the attention, she calmly, and affably greeted, "Good evening, fellow residents of Retroville. I apologize to you who were just visiting and were forced to come, but, your presence is still mandatory. I need all the help I can get. Now, raise of hands, please, of you who like the change." One, two, three... seven... nineteen... thirty-two... thirty-fo, no, wait, thirty-three hands were raised. Despite the okay amount of hands, she was a little upset. "Only... one fifth are enjoying the difference! Hmm... Well, that's one of the reasons why I summoned you all here. I supposed that not all would delight in the change, so, I gathered some trees and flowers for all you to plant where you wish. And, if you'd like vines to consume your home, please notify me. I think it would give it a more natural look, so, I'm going to cover my castle with vines.

"Now, who knows how to make clouds?" One or two hands raised. "Make 'em!" Brooke demanded. She continued, "Who has expertise in escape from jail or any kind of containment?" More hands raised. "Make it happen! I'll give you details later. Who's the best clothes designer here?" One person raised her hand after being told she was the best. "Give me evil looking, yet, stylish, clothes, pronto! Who wants to be thriving in the capitol of the world in peace and serenity?" Everyone raised their hands. "Then do as I say! And if I repeat myself, know that I am disgruntled!"

Random person shouted from the back, "Why do we have to listen to you!"

Brooke raised him up, and answered, "Because, I can grant you, people of Retroville, the best climate, best living, and, if you don't listen to me, I can do whatever I want! So, if you want to live life as pain-free as possible, don't upset me!" At that, she took a piece of wood and bopped him lightly on the head and placed him back down where he was, as he rubbed his scalp gently. "Okay, anyone else have something to say?" Silence. "Good. What else? I need an advisor!" Before any hands raised, she exclaimed, "You!" As she shouted that, she lifted Libby up slightly, as her mom grabs onto the girls leg, trying to get her down.

"M-me? But, I, uh, but, I don't think..." Libby was in shock just a little, not exactly thrilled, floating over heads, covered in a green light.

"Don't think for yourself, think for me! I'll be too busy transforming the world to realize small, yet, significant things. You let me know of these tiny, important, but, something that passes over me things. And, you being cool and up-to-date, I need you to let me know of what looks good, what sounds good, what seems good, and such. You also advise my new clothes designer, letting her know if it's good or not. 'Kay?" Libby timidly nods as she placed softly down to safety, while her mom hugs the life out of her.

"Next, I need a representative for Retroville to approach me if there is a big problem. And, before any volunteers, I must alert you to know that since this is the capitol of the world, Retroville will be the only city to have an official representative. All other representatives will be of countries who are multilingual. Each province and state will have someone to represent them, just, they speak to the country representative, not me. So, feel special!

"Now back to the escaping from jail deal. Who has broken out of jail?" No hands. "Who has helped someone escape from jail?" Still, no hands. "Who can break my family out of jail in California and place them in a jail here?" 'Bout two dozen. "All of you are hired! After the meeting I'll give you the whereabouts and I want you out there immediately! Security for my castle: Outside, I assign Butch! Don't let anyone in! If that for someone reason happens, you, Gerald (random guy), guard the inside! You, too, Mitchel! Rosa, I think you could handle that as well, right? Of course!" This went on for different occupations inside the castle: maidservice; doctor; research; cook; exercise coordinator; etc.

"Oh! I can't believe I skimmed right over who shall be representative! I need someone obedient and or submissive, intelligent, kind, and who likes sushi!" A couple hands raised. "Who haven't I assigned yet? How about you, Cindy? And 'no' is not acceptable!"

A red headed girl spoke up, "I'd be delighted to!"

"Not you! I meant Cindy Vortex! Besides, you're already part of maidservice! Deal with it!" Brooke screeched. "So, I need a response, Cindy, and it better be a good one." Cindy replied by giving a thumbs up, although, she didn't really care for what she has to do, she wasn't sure of anything right then. Just baffled. That's the only thing that was surging through her veins... confusion.

"Alrighty then! Okay, those of you who had raised your hands on the jail break thing, I am giving you instructions as to where you must be to break out. Reward: You will have peace of mind; no bruises, scars, etc.; and, I'll give you one thing you want. Okay? Okay. Now, get going! I want my family here and in the Retroville jail cell by tomorrow afternoon! Get to it!" At that, Brooke pushed the two dozen out the door and, only for their benefit, went off into their cars and drove off. "Libby!" Brooke unexpectedly screamed

"Yes?" The girl weakly replied.

"What should I do next?" She asked of her who was now at the left of the wannabe tyrant.

"Um... I don't know," Libby quietly muttered trailing off.

Brooke sighed as she explained, "You are supposed to know! You're my advisor, Libby! You tell me what I do! ...Oh yea! I forgot to say that I need all you to alert everyone else. Go to news broadcasts, childrens shows, whatever! I need the world to prepare for my dominance! Everyone is to scatter around the world, except those who work in my castle! As well as all of you, I'll give you something you've always wanted, just tell me what it is and you'll have it. I'll give you two things if that's what it takes to get you out! And, the representative must also remain. All who stay are required to dwell in my castle until earth has been notified! Now, off to your places. Discuss among yourselves who goes where. And, AV guy! Make copies of this video feed and give everyone a copy so they can show the countries, nations and such if they don't listen at first!" She tossed a video camera at a dorky looking guy who immediately darted off and started on his job.

* * *

Spy music... initiate... now! Four waves of six individuals fly sneakily across the concrete beneath them, outside the jail grounds around midnight. After taking a plane, they finally arrived at their destination. Quiet shuffling of feet and bodies being flung over the ten-foot tall fence. "Hanson!" The leader of the first wave ordered. "Get over here, and take out those dogs!" Doing as ordered, the man named Hanson scampered down the open ground and blew a dog whistle. They began barking, naturally. Hanson started to run away, continuing to blow the whistle, as the canines begin to pursue him. He runs right through a hole in the fence that was cut out by two of the others, dogs trailing behind. Then, the two that cut the hole, covered it with thick plywood. Hanson then dropped the whistle, turned around, and hopped the immense fence. The leader then radioed through a walkie-talkie, "This is Amelia. Step One is complete. Commence Step Two!" 

Step Two involved the guards, who, after hearing the dogs bark like maniacs, would of course come out to see what the commotion is all about. Wave two would wait on the roof of the buildings, then jump down tackle the guards, and tie 'em up. When this was accomplished, leader of fleet two, spoke through the walkie-talkie, "Jason, reporting in. Step Two is done! Initiate Step Three! Over and out!"

The leader of the third wave just rolled his eyes as he and the other five that were with him darted inside the jail to deal with the cameras and inside guards. The first thing they did was get inside, cross some wires, record the feed and roll it for about twenty-five minutes and bang, boom, done! Well, the first half of Step Three anyway. When the two that were entangled in the wires gave a thumbs up that the cameras were taken care of, the lazy leader and his group of three, now, skitted down the hallways. When they heard footsteps of someone coming, they all duck down, and one rolls a bouncy ball down the hall. Unfortunately, it was more than one guard coming to see what was going on. So, it took longer to tie 'em up, take their uniforms and leave them in their boxers and undershirts. So, two head down the halls, constantly signaling to the other two that the coast is clear. But, when they happen upon other guards, they tie them up as well when they turn around unsuspectingly. "Step Three is finished! Step Four, begin! Capture the family!"

"I read you loud and clear! Step Four is heading in! Meet y'all in the hummers!" Finally, the last six came upon a desk, seeing keys sit quietly on it. They took these keys, searching each cell for the infamous Professor Calamitous, annoying Beautiful Gorgeous, and the woman in charge-Betty.

"But!" Professor Calamitous protested.

"No but's! Not even a word!" Betty yelled to the corner her grandfather sit.

"I'm hungry!" He managed to fit in before she cut him off.

"You're not getting any food until I'm sure you deserve it!" She retorted.

He muttered under his breath, "How generous of you."

"I heard that!"

Beautiful Gorgeous urged, "Betty, dear. Please just give your mother some food, I'm starving!"

"No! You will be starving soon enough! I told you that you get your food when their is silence for ten minutes!" The girl reminded fiercely as she turned around to talk to her mom in the opposite corner.

A woman walked up to the cell, "Are you the family of Brooke?"

Simultaneously, "Who?"

"Brooke, the soon-to-be-ruler-of-the-world, as I've been notified by my brother," the woman replied.

BG repeated the name, "Brooke, Brooke, Brooke..."

"I said no talking!" Betty screeched angrily.

"Oh!" Beautiful exclaimed. "That must be Nissa! She always wanted to be called Brooke!"

"HEY!" The girl once more squealed. "It's probably just a coincedence that her name is Brooke, Mom!"

Professor Calamitous answered to the first question, "Yes, we're the family of Brooke!"

"Are you sure?" A man queried tiredly as he and five others trail behind him.

Betty sighed and replied, "Little girl, short blond hair, admittedly cute little voice?"

"Yep," the woman said delightfully as she unlocked the cell and let them out.

* * *

Me: I know, I didn't refer to the boys at all, but, I needed to fill in the space. Well, please tell me what you think about this. I hope it wasn't tedious. If you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, and flames are accepted. Thank you! 


	7. Dance the Polka!

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **trixy14 **for commenting and highlighting the points of which you liked, which, encourages me to go on and improve if possible. And I'll _try _to keep up the 'good work'. Thanks **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and letting me know that the two scenes were good. And the whole Cindy being representative didn't occur to me, so, thanx for the idea. And merci (French for thank you, pronounced MAHYR-SEEH), **Princess of the High Lands **for reviewing as well and noting the attitude change in Betty and also letting me know that the scenes were cool.

**_Ch: 7  
...Dance the Polka...!_**

So, now you pretty much get the idea as to why nobody was home. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen searched every house for any sign of someone's presence. But, nope! There's none! No sign. As the three decided to finish the speculation of houses, they collapse, tired from their journey home and constant fear over the absence of their neighbors.

"Maybe, a big slimy looking thing from another dimension came to gather everyone off the earth to act as slaves and dance the polka for his amusement!" Guess who guessed that.

"Or maybe the Yolkians abducted everyone again as revenge... again!" Carl stated his opinion.

"That's just stupid!" Sheen snickered in attempt to hold back laughter.

"Guys, just calm down!" Jimmy urged with exhaustion, tired of their continual bickering. "They're probably just in a big group elsewhere or something!"

"What is the matter with you guys? My idea is perfect picture...!" Sheen shouted.

Jimmy cut off to quickly correct, "You mean picture perfect?"

"Whatever! It is pure... uh, non-fantasy! If there's a word for that, let me know. But, you guys are whacked! Like your ideas would ever happen!" Sheen smirked once more, thinking he's just brilliant. And as he laughs, a big swirling portal appeared and a slimy looking creature took hold of them and pulled them in... naw, just kiddin'. _That _is the most unlikely to occur.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as Sheen got all hyperactive over his ingenius theory. "And then...!" would be repeatedly heard as the sugar-high kid continued to add on to what he believed. "I know it happened! It was on Ultra Lord episode 297! (If Sheen did mention that number in the series, please alert me and I'll change it.)," Sheen nodded intelligently.

"Once we regain our strength, we can start looking again. In the morning we'll continue," Jimmy announced as he layed his head down on the soft grass in Retroville Park, which fortunately remained the same after the big transformation.

"Look for what? There's nobody here! Weren't you listening?" Sheen shouted in aggravation. Ignoring this, both Carl and Jimmy fell asleep as Sheen stood trembling in fury awaiting an answer.

**Morning:**  
Sheen _still _stood in the exact same spot, in the exact same pose, with the exact same infuriated look, still awake. His eyes were all bloodshot and his face was actually a little more relaxed, for sleepiness was _just _catching up on him. A couple seconds into daylight, Sheen decided to lay down and go to bed and harass them when he awoke. Immediately, he drifted off in sleep. But, of course, a couple minutes later, Jimmy woke up, and Carl stirred. When both Carl and Jimmy were completely up and standing, they agreed they should wake their maniac friend up. Carl kicked him rather hard in revenge for the many times Sheen had kicked him as they wandered home.

Sheen's eyes almost instantaneously shot open as he sprung up, shook a fist at Carl and shouted, "Don't ever kick me, man! Or else you're gonna regret it!" Then, about three seconds later Sheen is all over the park, bouncing off trees, tripping over flowers. Yep, those few minutes were just what he needed to regain energy! Weird. This didn't occur as different to the red-headed llama lover or the big-headed braniac, considering that they didn't realize that Sheen had just gone to sleep.

"Oh yea!" Sheen exclaimed as he remembered something. He flew back to the two who stood still, yawning, and grew rapidly belligerent, "Didn't you guys listen to me?"

"Yes, Sheen, you were threatening Carl, we heard," Jimmy replied, scratching the back of his head lazily.

Sheen screeched quite loudly, "No! You guys said that we'd continue looking for everyone else, and you guys weren't listening to my obviously brilliant idea that a slimy looking, ten-horned, five eyed, seven toed, ninety tailed, girl creature came and abducted everyone off Earth having the boys do her laundry and cook and the girls to sew and clean while dancing the polka!"

"Since when was it a girl?" Carl questioned quietly.

"_He_ just is!" Sheen exasperatingly replied, not realizing that he makes absolutely no sense!

As Sheen calmed down, they started once more on their expedition in search of their lost neighbors. Right as they were leaving the park, two ugly dark mustard yellow hummers (sorry if you like the dark mustard yellow color) drive down the road speedily.

"Look out, the creature is disguised as Mrs. Vortex!" Sheen jumped back in fright. Yes, Sasha was among those who were helping Brooke's family escape. She was driving. What she did in the jail break was jumping off the roof and tackling the guards and tying them up, which, she enjoyed very much.

* * *

Brooke sat in her ginormous thrown which was covered with amethyst, aquamarine, opal, pearl, diamond, sapphire, emerald, and more. Thus, it was attractively shiny. I like shiny. Anyway, she sat there monotonously waiting. She glanced up at the glass clock that was on the far wall to her right, it was eleven twenty three. She was growing impatient, she wanted her family now! When they'd be locked up in the Retroville jail, Brooke would be contacted. 

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered kindly, "This is Brooke, the near tyrant of the world, may I help you?"

"Yes, Brooke..."

"Queen Brooke!" Anger flowing, pulse increasing, stomach growling!

"Sorry. Queen Brooke. We have attained your family of three: Betsy, Beautiful Soregeous, and Professor Alamitous."

Sighing. "It's Betty! Beautiful Gorgeous! And Professor Calamitous!"

"Right. Sorry, Queen Brooke. But, we have them..."

In the background, Betty cried in ire, "Hey! What is the matter with you people! You sweetly escort us out of the jail after breaking us out, you take us to all the finest restaurants to Retroville, ensuring that we will be most comfortable when we arrive, then, you snap on hand cuffs, push us by our faces into the _same cell_! Do you know how much trouble that's going to cause!"

"Shut her up!" Professor Calamitous shouted in agony.

"QUIET!" Betty ordered. Beautiful Gorgeous just sat there, she learned who was in charge the hard way, and was upset that it wasn't her. Brooke had hung up well before the screaming argument had occured and was well on her way over, on her favorite piece of filthy tar!

When she arrived she pleasantly greeted her family, "Hello, dear Mom and Betty."

"Ahem," her granddad cleared his throat, awaiting a 'hello'.

"How have you two been?" She continued, ignoring this plea for attention.

"Oh, just great! We were transferred from one jail cell to another! Why did you bring us here?" Beautiful queried as Betty just about freaked out when she tried to scream but no sound came forth. She had hoarse throat... YES! Professor Calamitous and BG noticed this and both smiled at this fact.

But, good old granddad didn't get his mind changed from the fact that his 'better' granddaughter was ignoring him quite professionally. Brooke answered as she avoided her grandfather jumping up and down waving his arms, "Because, I wanted you guys to be here in Retroville."

"But, I _hate _Retroville!" Beautiful screamed. Betty had a hand on her throat as she attempted to speak, but the only noise that did come out sounded like a toad (he he).

"You'll love it when you see what I did to it. Sorry about having you guys having bags over your heads on the way in, I wanted it to be a surprise," Brooke smiled.

Professor Calamitous felt a heap of suspicion, "This can't be good."

Still ignoring him, the blond girl in, now a stylish, but still dark, dress ordered two people, "Take both of them out of the cell and escort them to the park." The two guys opened the cell and took each of the girls while one stayed near the door to prevent the confused and rather upset Professor Calamitous.

Brooke walked with the two guys who had a firm grip on each of the girls, mom and daughter, to the park, without bags over their heads. When they reached outside, Beautiful Gorgeous gasped, and Betty just dropped her mouth, not wanting to make a sound due to the pain that would await her. Outside were towering, eerie, buildings that screamed evil... but, yet, not quite evil. Brooke explained to her two family members, "You know how I was being really good to Granddad and he mistreated my faithfulness by a great amount?" Two nods. "Well, naturally, revenge would fill a person's veins, such as me, correct?" Again, two nods, still gaping mouths. "The greatest revenge I thought of which is pretty good, I admit, is stealing Granddad's plan to rule the world and mock him for the rest of my life! That's good, huh?" Still nods. "Well, I presume you're wondering how I would achieve such a great goal, am I right?"

"Well, duh!" BG managed to exclaim in her awe and pride over her daughter.

"When we were over in California, and you guys were busy getting stuck in a bubble or whatever it was, I was able to snatch one of Jimmy's inventions. He called them 'gravitational gloves' which were so lame, so I changed the name to Levitae. And, in case you didn't follow, the gloves have the capability of projecting a green ray of anti-gravity and lifting things. So, pretty much, I have the power to lift and move things. Yup! What I didn't understand, though, is if they control gravity, why does it move things left, right, forward, backward and such? I have my people working on that. Well, there you have it, pretty clever, hm?"

Betty closed her eyes and lowered her head as she nodded in agreement, she didn't like to admit that her sister was good at something. By this time, Beautiful had tears of joy in her eyes, jovial that her daughter sought revenge against her very hated father and that Brooke was succeeding! "I'm so proud of you!" She cried out merrily as her older daughter shook a fist at her enviously and as her younger daughter smiled.

"Hey look! People!" A weak voice faintly cried.

"The slimy creature of the other dimension has disguised himself as Nissa and he brought his four friends along to look like Betty, Beautiful Gorgeous, and two guys holding 'em! It's a set up I tell ya! A set up! ...Hey look! A rat!" A very loud and clear voice exclaimed. (And he continually calls the creature a 'him' after stating that it was a girl...) The only five in the park looked around frantically for the voices that shouted. Finally, they beheld Jimmy, Carl, and uh, that's it? Where's Sheen? Anyway, the two were slowly running up, because of Carl it was a laggard jog.

Brooke snickered as she lifted the two up with the still loose gloves, "Are you seriously running up to me? Did you not learn from before that I am unstoppable?" She kept them levitated as she took them to the jail cell and placed them in there... the same one that Professor Calamitous miserably sat in. "Enjoy the company, you two," Brooke chimed as she went back outside to her family.

* * *

Me: Buenos dias! Como estas? Yo? Bien. Muy bien. And that's the extend of my conversational spanish! I'm not even sure if the 'me' was the correct form of 'me' and if it really is a form of 'me'. Anyway, what did you think? Please express your thoughts and opinions through a review! And, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you! And flames are accepted. 


	8. Sheen POV

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **trixy14** for reviewing and just being enthusiastic about my story... your exuberant expressions are noted. Thank you **Princess of the High Lands **for commenting on title, and yes, I will update one way or another. **acosta perez jose ramiro**, thank you for complimenting how well the characters are... and thank you for correcting me on my spanish, I had a feeling you'd do so if I was wrong (that stupid spanish/english dictionary is confusing!).

**_Ch: 8  
Sheen POV_**

Now you must see what Sheen is doing and his point of view. And you'll see why he wasn't with the two at the end of the last chapter. We'll go to the part after Sheen calmed down at the park.

* * *

Sigh. They just don't understand. They don't understand with their puny minds that, not only is the awesome and super neat Ultra Lord always right! But, also that my very smarter idea is... the most smartest idea! Yea. I feel sorry that they don't understand. Hey, is that peanut! Cool! I wonder what it tastes like... Hey there's another! And another! Sweet, all the peanuts I could eat! This rocks! 

"Sheen, where are you going?" Jimmy calls at me, and he sounds angry... I can't tell.

I yell to him, "There's a peanut trail! I think a elephant came through here! No, no wait! The slimy creature from the other dimension dressed in a tutu is disguised as a elephant and put this peanut trail for us to follow! Bad peanuts!" I drop the peanuts. Bad, evil peanuts that lead to our _doom_!

For some bizarre reason, Jimmy lowers his head and shakes it and sighs and stuff. He's weird. Well, thinking he's the boss and all he told me to come back! He's just so bossy imagining he's the boss of all bosses and all that! But, I had nothing better to do, so, I listened. Admittedly, he's normally right, but I like putting up a fight.

Oh yea! I forgot we were going to search for people, even though they heard me state that the other dimensional creature girl thing came and abducted everyone because he felt like it. Anyway, I keep following them. Why? 'Cause I feel like it! That's why! Well, and 'cause I want to see if they're gonna get abducted by the creature. But, only 'cause I believe he's real will I not be abducted. Yup. Oh no! There's the peanut trail again! We ran into it! Jimmy, Carl! Turn around! Oh, right. He he. I was just thinking that, I actually have to yell for them to hear me. Ahem. "Jimmy! Carl! The peanut trail! We can't go this way! He'll be waiting for us!"

"Sheen," Jimmy sighs again. Carl just stands there all dopy and stuff. Jimmy continues, "We're following the trail because a _human_ left the trail. No creature from another dimension." HE'S WRONG! SO WRONG! Although... Those peanuts sure were tasty... and salty... now I'm thirsty! Evil peanuts! Making me thirsty and stuff! I think I'll have another! I keep chowing on the peanuts which make my throat dry and itchy. I stop when Jimmy looks behind to me and glares at me and then yells at me. I couldn't hear him because I was chewing so loudly, thank goodness. He's really annoying when he shouts. Kinda funny too, 'cause his voice sounds all weird.

Anyway, the delicious and wicked peanut trail led to a huge castle like building. Well, actually it went around the castle like building and behind it... where we find... THE OTHER DIMENSIONAL CREATURE DRESSED AS NICK! Stay back evil thing! I have a, a... peanut! And I know how to use it! Uh, okay, yea, that was lame. Nick just stares at me while I'm in attack position, pointing a peanut at his nose. "Dude," he says in his 'I'm way cooler than you' tone, "What're you doing?"

"It was, uh, Carl!" I blame that dopy kid and hide behind him, afraid of the creature that looks like Nick. That theory, actually, sounds kinda stupid! No! Wait! Bad Sheen! Calling this _fact_ is calling _Ultra Lord _stupid! Which it's not! No matter what everyone in Retroville says! Sniff. Even my _dad _is getting out of being a fan of Ultra Lord. Getting too caught up in his job. Pf. He'll get back into the wonders of fandom. Did that make sense. Hey look! It's Nick!

"...It's really weird how Brooke just came and claimed everything hers. She gave everyone in the city little jobs and tasks. Last I knew, she was heading for the jail cell," Nick says. I just laugh, and he looks at me with a weird and amusing face. "What?" He asks.

I say, "You call her Brooke! It's Nissa, dude! Nissa! Calling her Brooke is so weird. You might as well call her Frank!" Everyone looks at me weird again. I am now taking it as a compliment, 'cause everyone gives me a weird look almost daily. The next thing I knew, I'm following Jimmy... again. Where, I forget, I wasn't listening. It couldn't be that important. So, I play with two peanuts. One is Ultra Peanut! And the other is Peanut Fiend! It's kinda lame 'cause they're just bopping their heads together as fighting. But, I keep doing it 'cause Carl seems to enjoy watching. I think he thinks that they're dancing llamas. Sheesh! Doesn't he realize that the world does _not _revolve around LLAMAS! He's way too obsessed.

Oh no. He's falling on the ground to sleep again! Gah! Kick him! Kick him! Which I do. Not that Carl gets up or anything. Jimmy, we must leave Carl and... "Jimmy, we must leave Carl and go to wherever we were going!" I wave my hand in front of Jimmy, not getting the response I expected.

"We'll just get him up!" He said quickly, as if in a rush. I was expecting a 'We must leave Carl and go wherever we were going!' Yup. I saw it on this cool movie once! It had six movies to the story line! It's, like, the only thing I kinda like. Ultra Lord is so on top!

Jimmy starts to drag Carl as I watch. Jimmy tilts his head to the side. Dunno what that means. He tilted his head directly in front of me to a big oak tree. So, I run towards it, jumping over Carl and I stop when I get there. When I look up, Jimmy yells to me as he walks towards me, "I tilted my head so you would come and help me drag Carl!"

"We don't need to drag Carl!" I explain. "Hey, is that llama?" Carl jumps up and runs all over the place screaming "Where? Where?" So preditabol (predictable). So, after all of us three dudes walk over to the jail when Carl scares the life outta both Jimmy and me, saying, "Hey, look! People!"

I look over to where Carl points and I see people, too. "The slimy creature of the other dimension has disguised himself as Nissa and he brought his four friends along to look like Betty, Beautiful Gorgeous, and two guys holding 'em! It's a set up I tell ya! A set up!" I warn them. I feel something on my foot and look down. Cool! A rat! So, I announce, "Hey look! A rat!" Jimmy quickly ran through what's going on and what we need to do. It was boring, and, hey, where'd the rat go? Oh, it went down into the drain!

Jimmy then asks us, "Okay, so you know what we're going to do?" Carl nods, and I do too, so I don't get yelled at and hafta hear it all over again. I just missed the end. That's all. And, I must think, that is a stupid idea. Getting caught on purpose! Yeesh! As they run away, I lift the drain thing that goes down to the sewage system, yuck. I see a little ledge on the end and I go down to it and start walking. It's really dark and smelly, and ooh! More rats! Hey, there's a baby one! I could use that when playing with my Ultra Lord action figures! But, I amazingly...ly ignore the cool rats and keep walking. I've been down here dozens of times after dropping a coin down here on accident.

Finally, I leave the disgusting, gross, and disgusting sewer and end up outside Nissa's castle, just as I planned. No, seriously, I wanted to end out here. SERIOUSLY! Stop denying it! I've used this way many times to get to school if I miss the bus! Anyway! The sewer thing is right outside the left, or right, side of the castle, I forget which. But, anyway, on this side, there's a big hole in the castle which is a air dut or whatever. I climb through it. I stop. I look left and right and forward and stuff. I don't know where to go, it's different then the school air dut. I sniff, and there's a tingling in my nose. Uh oh. Ah, ah, ah-CHOO! Ugh. That is so gross. But, the echo is totally sweet! Five seconds later, the echo stops. Bummer.

"Hello?" A voice! A unfamiliar voice! It's coming from the left! Go towards the voice! No, wait! Other dimensional creature! Go the other way! No, wait a sec. What if it's not the other dimensional creature thing? Hmm. There's only one way to find out and it's not by running away! Deep breath, Sheen. I crawl to the left towards the voice... gosh, I hope I don't have to go to another dimension to dance the polka. That'd be just... actually, I don't know what that'd be. Anyway. Finally, I see a light, like, the light you find inside houses, not the sun kinda light. And when I reach the barred thing that separates me and the room, I shout, which was probably unnecessary, "Hey! Open this thing, will ya?" And I coulda been more politer, huh?

But, that voice comes back, and a huge face suddenly comes up, scaring me to death. The voice of a older lady, 'bout in her thirties, says, "Okay..." Ah! She took out a screwdriver! She's gonna hurt me! I'm sorry lady for not being nice. Don't hurt me! I'm only... let's see... seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven... elven turning twelve! Please, just leave me alone! No way! She has cheesy chips! I don't know what kind, but, hey! They're chips, with powdered cheese on 'em, and I want 'em. The next thing I know I'm running into the room and running for the bag of cheesy chips. Yes! What brand is it? Ah! No! These aren't cheesy chips! They're, GASP! Sour cream and onion. Gross. I drop the chips. Then I remember, after looking over at the lady standing there with the barred thing that she just took off with her handy screwdriver. "Can I help you?" She says.

I almost forget she's there as I examine clothes designs on the wall. Oh yea! She was talking to me! "I'm here to help save everyone from evil Nissa!" I smile a smile that of a hero.

She kinda smiles, but, in that way that means 'you're kidding, right?', y'know? "Save? Evil?"

"Oh, no! She's brainwashed everyone!" I say. I then decide that I'm wasting my time talking to her. So, I go for the door and open it. And you know what I saw? LIBBY! My girl, Libby! "Libby!" I say.

"Sheen? What're you doing here?" She has pretty eyes.

"I'm here to help save everyone frm evil Nissa!" I smile a smile that of a hero... again. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm Brooke's advisor, and I'm here to talk with Sylvia. To help her design some clothes for Brooke." Wow! How does she not have pimples? Smooth skin! No fair!

I step aside to let my Libby in and do what she needs to do. I just realized that I don't know what I'm supposed to do, now that I'm in the castle. Huh.

* * *

Me: Hi! Side note: I do like sour cream and onion chips. Okay, so, what did you think? Sorry if ya expected it to be a little more amusing. But, please tell me what you think. Anyone, please! Compliments, critiques, insults, whatever ya got, I can take it! And, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you! 


	9. A Melodious Rhyme by a Saddened Jailbird

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and letting me relax, knowing that it was humorous. And thank you **trixy14 **for commenting, and too, letting me know that the chapter wasn't horrible. **Tamer of Confusion **(previously known as **Princess of the High Lands**), you've yet to review... no hard feelings!

**_Ch: 9  
A Melodious Rhyme by a Saddened Jailbird_**

It was mayhem, and she was the only one who realized it. Everyone was falling for the act so easily, of course, they benefited. That's the only reason trust was put into the small blond. Benefit. No regard to the lack of justice. None exercised towards the wrong actions of Nissa/Brooke. Cindy was tearing up her mind, 'Should I call her Brooke? Or Nissa?' It was so weird calling Nissa, Brooke. And she didn't want to give Nissa what she wanted, which was being called Brooke. But, she didn't want to call her Nissa because it would sound like she was being personal, like a best friend or something. So, she quit thinking, and just referred to her as Tyrant. Way easier. Less stress. And, no respect given... unless Nissa/Brooke considered that respect. Here we go again, what to call her...

Unexpectedly, the girl came strutting in with temporary mute Betty and tired Beautiful Gorgeous, giving her family a tour of the transformed town, beginning with the castle. "Cindy, I must be off, making the world a prettier place, so, if you wouldn't mind, would you please show my mother and sister around? It'd mean so much to me." Aw, she was being so polite. And it would mean a lot to Brooke, but, that gave Cindy every reason why not to be the tour guide. Seeing the look on the representative's face, Brooke coaxed, "Listen, I'll double your pay, give you anything you want! Just show my family around! If you want, I can find someone else to replace you, and you can go in jail with my horrible Granddad, and lame Wheezer and Neutron." Cindy felt shock, since when did Neutron get caught? "When I say 'lame'," Brooke continued. "I mean, seriously. He came running at me, like I was defenseless, you'd think he'd be brighter." Ah. She now understood. Well, partially. Cindy comprehended the fact that Jimmy wanted to be in jail for a reason, but, that reason was unknown.

"Remember," Brooke just would not stop talking. 'She must like to hear herself talk,' Cindy considered. "I'll have you replaced."

After a moment, Cindy spoke, "All right. I'll show _them _around. But, please, don't give me away my position, I'm greatly honored just to be in your presence." At that, the girl bowed down to Brooke, almost gagging that she did it. Caught up in her glory and pride, Brooke just thought the people were finally giving in, and not plotting against her. She didn't even think about rebellion. Giving everyone anything they wanted seemed like a nice compromise. 'I'll give you anything you want, if you give me the world.' Yea, that sounds great (sarcasm).

The plan... well, none yet for Cindy, but, she couldn't just hand over her job, her high ranking job, just because of a tiny bit of resentment for both of the girls she was about to show around. Ha! Tiny bit? How 'bout deep bitter hatred... yea, that sounds much better. And, with her occupation, she could do something. 'What?' was the question that flooded her mind until it hurt.

* * *

Professor Calamitous and Jimmy were clawing at their own ears, crying in pain. The source of such suffering: Carl singing the jail song which was peculiarly similar to his spy song. 

"We're in jail... we can't bail... so I wail... I have no tail..." And utter nonsense continued coming forth from Carl.

"I can't take it anymore!" Professor Calamitous screamed.

Jimmy attempted to shout louder than Carl, so his friend could hear him, "Carl. Carl! CARL!

"... and I fail... as I sail... to mail... my friend Gale..."

"_CARL_!"

"... in a rail... the cookie's stale... and I'm pale... Jimmy's mom's frail... I broke my nail...!"

"**_CARL_**!" Jimmy now risked his eardrums' safety by running to Carl and shaking him crazily. "STOP!"

Carl had an offended look, "What? You don't like my jail song?"

"It has nothing to do with jail! And I can't think when you're singing!" Jimmy kept shouting.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here, Jimmy," Carl pushed Jimmy away slightly. Irritation. Annoyance. Both of those words best described Jimmy's feelings right now. Sometimes, he wished they thought the same as him, understood the same as him, and weren't as naive as they are now.

* * *

"And here is the three story restaurant, five stars," Cindy pointed to a large building mundanely. It became a boring routine after the first ten buildings. Betty was smiling, almost victoriously. "You're enjoying this, me showing you around, pretty much doing as you say, aren't you?" 

Betty nodded, as she examined the jewelry she got free from a store. Being related to Brooke had it's advantages. Everything is FREE!

Rolling her eyes, Cindy continued touring the city in a bored manner. When they finished, the next destination was the castle. "This is your room, Sweaty, and this is your room, Ugly Hideous," she said, uttering the nicknames silently under her breath.

When the two evil and wicked girls were in their rooms, Cindy returned to hers as well. Passing along Libby's designer room, she was startled to see Tanya and Libby in there, which was astonishing in itself, them not cooperating so well lately, but, she also saw Sheen. That was an unexpected curve ball. Shock hit her like a football thrown at an incredulous speed.

"What're you doing here, Sheen?" Cindy queried, baffled.

Sheen sighed before repeating himself once more, "I'm here to help save everyone from evil Nissa!" He smiled heroically.

"Finally, someone who's not afraid to admit that this is pure chaos!" Cindy relievedly exclaimed.

"What's wrong with everyone here?" Tanya wondered in a loud tone. "Brooke is not evil! She's just trying to do some good! ...I'm reporting this!" Then, Tanya stormed off, looking for someone else who agreed with her to remove those three and place them under some sort of arrest.

"Hey, Libbs!" Cindy finally greeted her friend as they began their exit of Nissa's castle before someone came after them.

Libby waved, and returned the kindness, "Hey girl, how've ya been? How hard was it showing Beautiful Gorgeous and Betty around? Have you represented yet?..."

After a couple seconds of soaking in the inquiries, Cindy replied, "I've been good; it was rough; and no... How 'bout you? How've you been? What was it like working with Miss Snotty Tanya? Have ya advised? And... where are we going?"

"I'm good; definitely; sorta, yea; and, good question," at that moment the two stopped, realizing two things: 1) They had no idea where they were headed and 2) They lost Sheen. Typical.

Let's see where he went to. Oh no. He found peanuts... "And there's another one... and another one... hey! This one's purple! Oh, no, false alarm, it was just the lighting..." He kept muttering to himself as he followed the trail of peanuts, gathering them of course. The trail led him outside and into another building... the prison of course. The guy who had been eating the peanuts was summoned to go give food to the three people in jail. Anyway, Sheen kept following the peanuts, bent over, face parallel with the ground. He stopped when he ran into something... well, actually it's someone. "Oh, hey dude. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep following the trail of peanuts and..." Sheen began.

"...and shale... fell on my tale... of a brave snail..."

"Ah! Bad memories! Bad THOUGHTS!" Sheen held his head, swaying back and forth. Before he knew it, Sheen was nearing the horrific noise and being thrown into the same area. He opened his eyes to see his friend Carl belting out a song with a mouthful of porridge in his mouth. Jimmy and Professor Calamitous had given up all attempts to stop him, so they just sat there with ear plugs in their ears, of which they were kindly given.

Sheen just ran up and tackled Carl to the ground, porridge flying everywhere. Sheen picked up the bowl with the food was contained in and placed it over the other's mouth rather violently, as he demanded, "Shut up!" And that ended the melodious rhyme by a saddened jailbird.

"Now, Jimmy... how in the world are we getting out of here?!?" Sheen half shouted half questioned, eye twitching and all.

Jimmy simply lifted his hand, though, that wasn't enough to make it click with Sheen. After a confused silence, Jimmy explained, "My watch, I can call Goddard..."

"Oh yea! Why didn't I think of that?" Sheen said leaning against the wall comfortably now that he knows that there is a way out.

* * *

Back to the two young beauties who are running through the castle looking for escape and Sheen. "If we don't end up in jail, or work hard, or something, what would we do to stop Nissa?"

"Please, call her Crazy," Cindy pleaded, happy that she finally found a suitable nickname. But, she answered the question, "I am not quite sure yet. But, there must be some way we can fix this. If none of that would work, those in opposition to Crazy would probably have to move to another planet." Libby froze for a moment. "I'm just joking. We'll find a way, no doubt. Plus, that is Neutron's invention she's using to conquer the world, he must have some idea of stopping it!"

They continued running aimlessly until they came to a dead end, a big glass window, tinted, you guessed it. Navy, black, and teal. But, of course, as they come to the end, they hear the footsteps of running guards who were sure to see them any second. "There they are!" Any second would be just then. What to do, what to do... hm... jump through the window and practically kill yourself, or get caught by guards and not die...

* * *

Me: Hi, it's me, Your Imaginary Alien Friend, giving you another chapter to the weird storyline! Hope you liked it! If you have any comments please review! Please, new readers, review! People who have been reading but haven't been reviewing, review! And those reviewing, continue to review! If you wouldn't mind anyway. But, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, and flames are accepted, thank you.

­­­­­­­­


	10. Miss Scarlet, in the Library, with the C

**Review Thanks: acosta perez jose ramiro **thank you for reviewing, and for continually coming to read all my Jimmy stories, I appreciate it. And **Tamer of Confusion **thank you as well for reviewing... yea, I guess it's a 'cliffie', I dunno.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Clue_.

**_Ch: 10  
__Miss Scarlet, in the Library, With the Candlestick!_**

We left our two heroines in the hallway, facing jail or death, which seems like an obvious choice; don't die. But, here's the argument, (guess who): "Well, we have a pretty good chance living if we jump..."

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die?"

"We won't die if we land correctly!"

"Who cares about landing... we'd be going through glass, we'd be dead before we hit the ground!"

"We may not die if we go through the glass..."

"I'd die of fear!" Guards drawing closer.

"Fine, then, go to jail... see ya later!" And at that, Cindy turned around and jumped. Typical. Arms crossed, blocking fragile head, jumping blond, and a loud shattering noise was heard. The window broke into who knows how many pieces and she went falling down. Don't worry, she had a plan... sorta. She saw a tree just about four stories below and planned on grabbing it as she fell.

Libby just stared out the window, along with everyone else on that floor, through the broken window at the young girl hanging from a branch, in pain, possibly dislocating a shoulder... or two, nah just kidding. Libby was undecisive. What to do, hm. She didn't know, that's why she was undecisive! But, someone chose for her and accidentally rammed her, causing this one as well to test the law of gravity, only to have the same result.

"Aahhh...!" Libby began, but, then stopped, finding it pointless to scream.

By the time Libby was ten feet above her friend, Cindy was stationed stably on a branch, holding her injured arm of which she used to catch herself. With her good arm, she grabbed Libby as she sped by. Libby opened her eyes, surprised that she was still alive, but, her ankle throbbed. She looked up to see Cindy's fingers practically digging into her leg, trying to keep her alive.

Taking their time wasn't the plan anymore after they heard the faint voice of a guard, "Go down and get them, you laggard fools!"

Libby swung herself and managed to grab the branch. Once her grasp was firm, she dropped herself the ten, fifteen feet. Her landing was somewhat off; she attempted to land on both feet, but, both gave way and she lost balance immediately. As soon as she stood up, treating her scratched and bleeding ankle kindly by not putting pressure on it, she yelled upward, "Come on, Cindy!"

Although knowing she had full capability of her legs, Cindy was weary. Her other arm, that was good before, was now in pain as well as she stopped another one hundred plus human from falling at a fast speed. She didn't quite want to slide off the tree and land on her legs, afraid that she would injure herself further.

The urgent voice came again, "Cindy, they're coming, hurry up!" She hated it. Cindy hated it. Acting fearless was easy, _being_ fearless, on the other hand, wasn't. This was one of the times where she couldn't act, she had to give in to her overwhelming feeling.

"I-I can't!" Cindy cried, burying her face in shame.

"What?" Libby was abso_lutely_ confused. "Are you telling me, that you are scared?" Nod. "You're kidding right?" Head shook, no. "So what you're saying is that I just did something that you are unwilling to do?" Another nod. Then, silence.

The front doors broke the peaceful quietness and only brought more fear. Libby darted, unknowing of where, but paused. "Cindy!"

Cindy had been drained... drained of all motivation. Why? She didn't even trust the little speech she gave before they jumped, before the guards came. She didn't believe that they would prevail. The only thing that motivated her at that very moment was seeing those brainless robots (not really), obeying the revengeful little girl. Realizing the whole situation again with the world dominance, and the revenge, and just the irritating everything! It was exceptionally enraging! That was what got her going.

Ignoring the pain, she jumped down and landed on two of the goons, softening her landing. "Wait up!" She yelled, as she kicked her legs into overdrive, attempting to catch up and avoid the flailing arms aimed for her. Unfortunately, though, a pair of those arms grasped her, and pulled her back.

Libby stopped when she heard a guard say, "I got one!"

"Go! Don't stop!" Cindy ordered, opposite of her first cry. At first, Libby didn't listen, but, as her predators drew nearer, she sprinted off.

"You ten, go get that girl! The rest of you stay here and control this one and escort her to the prison!" The leader of the bunch commanded.

But, one reminded, "What about Queen Brooke...?" Cindy rolled her eyes. "There's going to be a conference or dinner or something in the library later today. We can't miss it!"

"Well, then, you better hurry!" The chief shouted as he walked off.

Cindy was then painfully dragged off, fortunately by her legs and not her limp arms.

* * *

"Where do you think you're moving the guy, Carl!" Sheen exasperatingly queried, as he looked from the gameboard to Carl. 

"I'm moving him five squares, Sheen! Just like the dice tells me to do!" Carl replied, tired that they're going through this again.

But, please, don't automatically think that the problem's cause is Sheen, it's actually Carl. Sheen continued, "I'm telling you, _again_, Carl, you can't move Detective Purple Guy diag...uh... Jimmy, what's that word again?"

"Diagonally!"

"You can't move Detective Purple Guy diagomally! It's in the rules, Carl, read 'em!" Sheen yelled. "Hey, Professor Beaten-By-His-Granddaughter, are you sure you don't wanna play? I'll be nice enough to let you be Beautiful Long Red Dress Lady."

"No, that's all right," Professor Calamitous answered from his corner, attempting to be as far away as possible from the nonsense.

"What about you, Jim? The only guy left is Bulky Green Tough Man... wanna be him?... Carl, put Beautiful Long Red Dress Lady down!" Sheen ordered.

Jimmy responded for another time, "No, Sheen. I don't want to play. And, they do have names y'know..."

"I don't care!" Sheen picked up one of the pieces and petted it. "Okay, my turn... C'mon six!" The dice rolled out of his hands and they hit the ground, showing a solid... "Nine? Are you kidding me? I said I needed a six! Fine! But, what am I going to do with the extra three spaces? Oh, hey, look, I'm in the B-b-bill-i-ards Room... the Billiards Room! I'll take my guy, Not So Handsome Yellow Dude With A Mustache, with the hard metal thing..."

"Candlestick," Jimmy corrected, as he played solitaire.

"With the hard metal thing! In the Billiards Room! Have anything for that, Carl?" Sheen questioned, tapping his fingers.

"I have the candlestick... see?" Carl showed his card.

"Yup. I got it! ...I accuse..." Sheen began, but a guard came up holding a struggling, and pained Cindy.

He opened the door, shoved her in and in a hostile manner, shouted, "Shut up! Go in there! And stay in there!" But, Cindy wasn't stuck in the same cell. She was stuck in the one on the other side of theirs, which was separated by a solid concrete wall.

"Gee, thanks!" Cindy screamed back.

"Anyway..." Sheen continued, despite interruption. "I accuse Beautiful Long Red Dress Lady, in the Library with the hard metal thing!"

"You mean, Miss Scarlet, in the Library, with the Candlestick?" Jimmy corrected in the form of a question. He then turned his attention toward Cindy, "What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to greet a new comer who possible pulled a few arms outta socket!" Cindy replied, very ire.

"Sor-ry!" Jimmy shot back a not quite sincere apology, full with attitude as well.

Cindy answered the first question, calmer, "We, Libby and I, were in the castle running from guards and looking for, wait, Sheen? How'd you get here?"

"I followed peanuts!" Sheen merrily answered as he opened a pocket-sized manila folder. "Ha! I'm right! Beautiful Long Red Dress Lady, in the Library, with the hard metal thing!"

"Miss Scarlet! In the Library! With the CANDLESTICK!" Jimmy corrected, annoyed by his friends nicknames.

"Anyway. I just jumped out of a window, landed in a tree, fell out of that on two guys, started running, then was caught... anything else?"

"Lemme see that," Carl wasn't satisfied with "I'm right!", he wanted proof.

Jimmy was pushing some buttons on his watch, contacting Goddard, and said, "I'm almost getting through to Goddard, for some reason there's interference."

"Was anyone listening to me?" Cindy shouted from the other side of the wall, tapping her foot.

"See? Miss Beautiful Scarlet Dress Lady, in the Library, with the hard candlestick metal thing!" Sheen waved the three _Clue _cards in Carl's face, who crossed his arms, upset at another defeat.

Cindy remained silent for a moment, contemplating. About what? Any idea that would spring up into her mind. Mainly one that could either get them out of jail, or one that overcomes Nissa. One advantage was that they had Libby still out there. And she also knew that, after being reminded from Sheen, there was going to be a supper or something in the library of Nissa's abode.

"Oh, come on!" Jimmy exclaimed, enraged. "I can't reach Goddard!"

"That's why you have back-up plans, duh," Cindy sharply stated. "But, not just Goddard's out there, Libby is, too."

"Well, duh, to you, too!" Jimmy was getting heated up. "If I can't reach Goddard, then how do you expect to reach Libby, apparently not by cell phone!"

"Do you have any other ideas, genius?" No reply from the other side of the wall.

Carl whined, pleading with Sheen, "Please Sheen! One more game! Just one!"

Sheen denied, "No! You said that the last three games! No!"

It was quiet and boring in Cindy's cell. There was no one in there for her to talk to, argue with. She couldn't shout to the other cell all the time, she'd lose her voice like rotten Betty. She hated feeling helpless.

* * *

Libby ran and ran and ran, even after she didn't see anyone chasing her. She finally stopped when she realized that she was out in front of Nissa's castle again. She immediately ducked behind a tree, and watched as guards were gradually walking inside, for something. Then, she saw a green glow, and Nissa come down on her fave tar piece, unfortunately, with a victorious grin. After Nissa was going to enter, Libby decided she'd check it out.

* * *

Me: Hi! Pretty much one by one they're put in jail. Sorry if it's boring, but, I guess every story has boring parts... well, mine anyway. So, please review, I would highly appreciate it! Please! But, I'm not desperate for reviews or anything, I just like knowing people are moved to comment, good or bad. Either way, it doesn't matter. I accept all reviews, including flames! Scorch me! But, if you do review, please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you! 


	11. Eavesdropper

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing and letting me know that both scenes were good. Thanks for continually coming back, too. **Tamer of Confusion **no worries, I'm not getting alerts either, so, don't worry about it... I'm not even getting the review alerts! But, thank you for reviewing, highly appreciated.

**_Ch:11_**  
**_Eavesdropper  
_**

Cindy was kindly offered chalk before all guards left the building. She decided to not tell the others why everyone was 'evacuating', for she liked to feel like she knew at least something more than them. But, with the chalk, she planned on just drawing. It was definitely boring and lonely, though she did enjoy the bickering going on next door, especially if someone got real steamed. It was way more interesting that way. Rarely did anyone talk to her. Even then it was a mundane, "How are you?" or "Whatcha doing?" She'd reply with a sigh of irritation or just silence.

"Hey, Jimmy, make Sheen stop! It's annoying!" Carl complained, pointing to his hyperactive friend.

"He's just putting his leg behind his head! If it bothers you, don't look at him!" Jimmy demanded tiredly. Carl, upset that he didn't get his way, crossed his arms, then went up and forcefully put Sheen's leg down. This started a real attention-grabber.

"Why'd ya do that, Carl! I was relaxing!" Sheen angrily shouted.

"It was bothering me!"

"How can it be bothering to you! It's bothering me when you shove my foot down! Well, guess what! I'm putting my foot down without your help!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know! But, can't you just let me sooth myself? Huh?"

"No!"

30 minutes later:  
"Why are you such an annoyance? Can't you let someone relax?"

"Can't you just not be so weird?"

"Will you two be quiet! Now!" Jimmy continually attempted to intervene, each time was in vain. But with each passing minute, he was more determined.

"Be quiet or I'll bust through this wall and knock both of you unconscious!" Cindy, full of rage, warned. It was dead quiet on the other side, except for Professor Calamitous' snoring. "Now!" Cindy was trying to alter their topic of discussion. "We have to stop arguing about nonsensical things and focus on getting out of here! Now brainstorm!"

"We could call the Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad!" Sheen suggested.

Jimmy spoke up, "Sheen, do I have to tell you again that they don't exist?"

"Actually, Jim, they do..." Carl trailed off. Though, Jimmy was skeptical, he couldn't believe either of them unless they proved it. 'Cause once, both claimed they saw alien invaders, but, it was just a banner that came loose from a plane and was flying high in the air. Thus, hard solid proof was required before his believing.

Sheen went close to the bars and started to speak monkey... again. Almost in no time, a band of cute, fluffy, and huggable monkeys run up and engage in a conversation with our favorite crazy Sheen. Three monkeys departed then soon returned with keys and unlocked the cell.

"Thank you... who are you? And what happened to Colonel McSwain?" Sheen questioned, surprised at the new monkey leading. After some 'ooh oohs' and 'ah ahs' Sheen nodded and turned to everyone, explaining, "Colonel McSwain got in a terrible accident and is undergoing surgery. This here is his daughter filling in for him. You did a good job Little Miss McSwain... how's your mom?..."

"Sheen! We have no time for monkey whispering..." Jimmy reminded.

"I'm not whispering, I'm talking!" Sheen protested.

The blond called from the other cell, "Hello-o? How about some help over here!" The little monkey went over and unlocked Cindy's cell as well. "Now, Sheen, you can talk to the McSwain family later, now we have to go and look for Libby!"

"Libby! Oh yea! Well, catch ya later Miss McSwain!" Sheen said good bye.

All four exited the jail cells, locking Professor Calamitous in, who was still resting.

* * *

Libby had done this before, creeping around, but, never alone. Never had she sneaked into a castle full of people who would capture her. Never had she done it all by herself. So, she was just a little tense. Hoping to avoid detection, she used the ventilation shafts. Crawling, breaking a nail, after lamentation, crawling again, saw a spider, wail, flail, break through shaft and land in closet. "Aren't I fortunate?" Libby smirked as she dusted herself off, happy she didn't fall in a hallway or any other place she would be seen. 

Risking being caught, she slowly opened the door to find that, she wasn't as fortunate as she thought. The closet was the one for the big library, where all the guards and Nissa were. Gre-at. Perfect. Sarcasm. Wait! A thought popped in her mind. If she was in the closet right were everyone was, maybe she could hear, maybe not.

It was definitely clear she could hear when a voice said through a microphone, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I understand that some of you came from further places than just Hawaii..." _What? Hawaii? ...What? _"Some of you came from Asia, Europe, Australia, Antarctica, and few of you aren't even from earth..." _...uh... what? Asia, Antarctica... ALIENS? _Now to add to Libby's stress, she was officially concerned about who was in the room, 'cause she had no idea who. _World dominance is big... but, what if she's aiming for more than that?... What if..._

As unexpected as lightning, the door flew open and an arm reached in there. Apparently, whoever this arm belonged to wasn't looking, buying Libby time to hide in the bantam closet. She darted behind a cluster of vacuums and held her breath, attempting even to stop her heart from beating, because, from her point of view, it was as loud as an orchestra. The man who had reached in for whatever it was he grabbed soon left. Libby remained there dead silent. She continued to listen from her place and realized that Nissa wasn't actually going to try and take over the galaxy, or universe or whatever.

"I would highly appreciate donations from planets such as..." Nissa began to list different planets, some of which were familiar to Libby, others that weren't. "And if I am given or shown any courtesy of any sort, I promise I will try my best to accept any offer you propose, and wish you long to fulfill. It's my goal to befriend all the planets in here, and I understand, none of you are rivals, correct?" No objections were made, but, Libby was definitely sickened by the sweetness of the little girl.

* * *

"Now that we're out, what're we going to do," Cindy asked as she ran attempting to ignore the pain that everyone seemed to have forgotten. 

"Well, you're high in rank, right?" Jimmy's thought process was running.

"Yea..." Cindy answered as she continually looked down at her limp arms that remained at her sides.

Sheen complained, "How come you and Libby and everyone else gets a job but us?"

Jimmy acted like Sheen didn't say that and kept suggesting, "Does Nissa know that you're not content with her ruling?" Cindy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if she doesn't, then you can, being a representative, warn everyone else while I figure out a way to stop Nissa."

"Call her Crazy," Cindy quickly said, then commented on the idea, "Why do you always do the work? I'm just a warning, just a siren, can't I do something else?"

"Not that I can think of," Jimmy replied.

"Fine! I have the lame position of warning people! Woo hoo. I'm honored," Cindy sarcastically stated.

Once they arrived at the front of the castle, Jimmy played out the first step, "Okay, Cindy, you walk casually into the library, because likely, if Nissa..."

"Crazy!"

"...is there and just arrived from transforming earth, she didn't hear anything about your revolting... so, you raid the closet, put something on, go in and sit down or stand or whatever works. Carl, Sheen and I will..." Jimmy stopped short as he looked toward the castle. A crowd flooded out.

"Bummer! We missed it!" Sheen silently shouted.

Cindy inquired, "But, what about Libby?"

"Hm..." Jimmy took a couple seconds to rethink the plan, ignoring the query concerning Libby. "You still go in there Cindy, and just go warn. Carl, Sheen and I will go back to the lab and I'll see if I can find something that'll work. My time booth will most likely work, but, I have other, quicker inventions... which one?"

"You made the stupid gloves! You know how they work! Just make something that'll cancel them out! Or make them again! It's not that hard!" Cindy stomped off, but not too hard so as to hurt her arms.

* * *

Cindy walked down the hallway, just like Jimmy said, casually. Though she acted like she was just wandering, she was looking for Nissa before she left again. She stopped, though, when she heard a noise above her. It was a low noise, like someone was crawling... in the ventilation shafts. Listening intently, Cindy could hear, "Come on! Eek! Spider! Ugh! I cut another nail! You've got to be kidding me!" The girl smirked as she heard her friends troubles. But, unexpectedly, and frightfully, Libby came crashing down through one of the vents. 

"Aaahhhh-oww!" Libby landed on her back, of which she rubbed gently.

"Libby!" Cindy greeted, then went up to help the wounded up.

"Cindy, hi, girl!" Libby returned the 'hello'. "Nissa is planning on grouping with other planets, or something. Like Gorlock, and Yolkus or whatever and a bunch of others!"

"Okay..." Cindy thought for a moment. "You go to Neutron's place. Him, Carl and Sheen are there. I have to stay here... I was told to." Cindy noted miserably. Libby nodded, said good bye, and left in a rush, while holding her back. There are quite a few injuries on these two girls lately, huh?

Almost as soon as Libby was out of view, Cindy turned around and ran into just the person she was looking for. "Ah! Cindy, I was meaning to speak with you! Some of the cities I'm transforming aren't as welcoming as Retroville and I need you to talk to all the other countries and whatnot and I need to hear what they want and what they don't want that way I'll be able to make their city, county, country, continent comfortable for them, thanks." And she was gone. As soon as she was there, she was gone, which made it very easy on Cindy.

But, Nissa soon again appeared, "I put some communication TV stuff in your room, you can contact all the governments and country leaders." And then, once more, she disappeared. This made it _extremely _easy for Cindy. Having it easy was nice, sure, but, she liked a challenge. Though, maybe it was good that it was easy, since her arms were in a severe condition.

Cindy ran into her room, locked the door, pulled the blinds down over the two windows and then checked the room in case anyone bugged it. When she was satisfied that the room was clean, she turned the equipment on. She sent a message to anyone hwo could receive it: "Attention everyone watching, yes, this concerns every single person on Earth! There's a young blond girl, named Nissa who is planning to take over the world. Please stall her from transforming your town, city, county or country! Please respond if you _speak English_, and if you take me seriously... thank you."

* * *

Me: I'm gonna end it right there, why? I dunnno. I just end it when I'm sick of writing a certain length, and sick of seeing so many words on one page I guess. Well, please please please please please please please review! I'm am doing terrible in the hits and reviews, so please review!!! Or get people to come to my story or something! I plan on ending this story soon because it's doing terrible... But, if you do review, y'know, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted, thank you! 


	12. The End

**Review Thanks: **Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for the review and the enthusiasm about the monkeys! And also for the commenting and suggesting, both and all of which are highly appreciated. **Tamer of Confusion **thank you as well for updating, and here it is, updated! Yay! Thank you two for continually coming back, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! (kidding)

**_Ch: 12  
The End_**

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Are you done now?"

"No..."

"Are you done... _now_?"

"No!"

"How about now?"

"NO! Stop asking Sheen!" Jimmy furiously ordered.

"Jeez fine!" Sheen exclaimed, turning his back and acting offended. But, curiosity got the better of him, "How about..."

"Why don't you go into my house and watch Ultra Lord or something!" Jimmy, annoyed, suggested through clenched teeth.

Sheen got all excited, "Oh yea! Nissa isn't rolling tape! And today's an Ultra Lord marathon! Or was it yesterday? Or last week? Or next week? Or... was it last year?..." He kept rambling as he exited the laboratory.

Jimmy continued on making an exact copy of the gloves, but, these had an extra feature in them. What it is, you'll find out soon enough. Yup. A spark flew up here and a spark flew up there and, voila! They looked exactly like Nissa's pair.

"What time is it, Carl?" Jimmy queried, looking over to his friend. He wasn't sure if he got his answer, seeing his friend in a deep sleep, but, as he left his clubhouse/lab the sun was just rising in the east. "Huh," Jimmy simply said.

Unexpectedly, Jimmy saw Sheen stick half his body out the window and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Guess what Jimmy! Ultra Lord's on! And it's like six something! Isn't that great!" As fast as he came partially came out, the faster he went in.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Libby tiredly greeted from behind him. Apparently, she had just been sitting on the side of his club house, possibly dozing off, 'cause, she couldn't get in.

"How long were you out here?" He wondered.

"Mm... at least four hours, it took me a little while to find your house, they all look the same," Libby replied.

"You could've come in, just knock on the door."

"I did. Every fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

* * *

Cindy lay beside the computer, awake all those hours, and she finally started nodding off. Suddenly, the door opened and someone looked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that this was the... Cindy?" Cindy, not even realizing that the door had been opened, sat up. 

"April? What are _you _doing here?" Cindy got pretty much furious.

"What are you doing here?"

"Okay," Cindy began. "Let me put it this way... I'm a human, I live on Earth. You live on Gorlock, not Earth. You're on Earth. ...Oh yea! You were here for that little assembly of the evil last night, weren't you?"

April tilted her head, "What do you mean evil? Queen Brooke was just asking other planets, including ours, to be allies. What's so evil about that?"

"Everything!" Cindy exclaimed. "Crazy..." Confused look. "Nissa, or as you guys know her, Brooke... why did she even change her name... anyway! 'Brooke' is in the process of taking over Earth just for revenge on her grandfather."

"Cool!" April merrily said, delighted to see Cindy in anguish.

"No, not cool, you stupid alien!" Cindy retorted, venting her rage. "Brooke took one of Jimmy Neutron's inventions and isn't exactly treating him kindly... she put him in a jail cell..."

April just stood there silently. "What do you want me to do?" She inquired after pondering.

The other smirked, "What do you mean 'what do you want me to do'? Jimmy's taking care of it! We _don't_ need your help!"

"I can be back-up!"

"You just want to see Jimmy 'cause he stopped sending you those stupid asteroid mail things! He has a life y'know, and, in case you haven't noticed you are far away from it."

"Why are you so sour?" April, somewhat hurt, questioned loudly.

Cindy replied, "Because... I just am! Deal with it! And if you can't, then leave! The door's right behind you!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have any friends..." April then left.

Ooh, what a cold conversation. Both angry, both had self-esteem diminished, but Cindy was left thinking. Thinking about what she was like, and, after consideration, she herself was surprised she had friends. Major self-esteem damage.

Cindy heard April's voice out in the hallway, and was curious as to whom she was speaking with. And, let's not be shocked here when we see the Gorlock talking to... our hero, Jimmy! Oh yea, the flame of indignation burned once more.

"April!" Jimmy exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Representatives of my planet, Gorlock, was politely asked to come to Earth and my father was one, and he let me tag along. But, Cindy told me that this Brooke is evil," April explained.

"You talked to Cindy... huh... how bad did that go?" Jimmy curiously questioned.

April responded, "Better than I thought, to tell you the truth."

"Jimmy!" Cindy said. "Don't you have to go get Crazy and do whatever you need to do to stop her?"

"Can't that wait? We're just catching up!" Jimmy pleaded, gloves in hand.

Cindy reminded more in depth, "If you don't go stop her, then she'll take over the world, have her revenge, and then I don't know what! But, it'll be easier for you to stop her before she gets too far. Okay? Okay! Now, she's in the third dining room, which is on the second floor! ...Go!" Cindy resorted to pushing the unsure Jimmy to the elevator, pushing '2' and exiting before it began its descent.

"You're a total killjoy," April simply stated. "Can't we just say 'hi' and update each other on a few things?"

"No," Cindy walked off to anywhere but there before she got to talking with major attitude.

* * *

The dining room. Nissa sat at one end of the thirty foot long table, and, she was the only one eating. She spilled some of her orange juice on her shirt when Jimmy unexpectedly made a dramatic entrance by ripping the doors off via the gloves. Instead of jumping up and flinging stuff at him, she remained seated. "Jimmy? What are you doing out of your cage? Hm, those guards probably weren't paying attention. Would you like something?" 

Jimmy shakes his head in disbelief. What is wrong with her? It's as if she doesn't expect competition.

"Ah, I see you made a fake pair of my gloves. A little illusion can make it appear that you busted down the doors with the gloves but..."

"Hello? I made these and yours! The one's I'm wearing can do exactly the same thing as yours can!" Jimmy, frustrated, points out.

"I see..." Nissa stands up and walks ten feet and _then _she begins flinging stuff at Jimmy. But, in his defense, he picked up a large metal plate and blocked all flying ammunition.

"This is going to be too easy..." Both uttered. Jimmy walked closer to Nissa, still protecting himself, then stopped about five feet away from her and lifted his right hand. On his right glove was a red button. For a dramatic effect, he decided he'd slowly push it. Nissa wasn't convinced it would do anything, but, once he pushed the button, her gloves, as well as his, gave off a little static and then were dead.

"What? What's going on?" Nissa tapped her gloves multiple times.

Jimmy then walked up and aimed some sort of gun at her, pulled the trigger, and in an instant she was trapped inside a bubble. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. "If I was going down, it shouldn't have been this shameful! Great! Now what are you going to do with me?"

"...You'll be spending a _lot _of quality time with your family..." Jimmy answered as he rolled the bubble out of the building.

* * *

Yes, I know, very short and lame end to the rule of Nissa, I'm sorry. Anyway, after Nissa, Betty, Beautiful Gorgeous, and Professor Calamitous were sent to Alcatraz, yes, Alcatraz, someone reliable had to return the transformed things back to normal. 

"You do it!" Jimmy shouted.

"Why me? You're the one who invented the stupid gloves! You do it!" Cindy screeched back.

"You do it because I already did my share!"

"That's not a good excuse!"

"Yes it is! I think it's an exceptionally good excuse!"

"Hey guys," April walked up to watch the quarrel along with Libby, Carl and Sheen. "What are you guys doing?"

"They're debating on who should fix the Earth," Carl said. "We excluded ourselves by saying different things. Like me, my mom doesn't want me traveling around the world fixing it without her supervision, and she doesn't want to go..."

"And I have to stay to watch Ultra Lord!" Sheen got blank stares. "What? Jimmy accepted that excuse!"

Cindy smirked, "You accepted that but not mine?"

"Yes, I did!"

Libby quickly told her excuse to the alien, "And I'm injured enough already, scratched up ankle and immense pain in my back."

April nodded, and then Cindy spoke up again, "I'm injured too you know! My arms are probably broken!"

"Then get them fixed and then repair the world!"

"You!"

April suggested, "I would like to offer, but, I'm leaving in an hour. But, here's a thought. Both of you go and fix everything, there's two pairs of gloves, right? And Libby can go and watch. Sheen, too, if that Ultra Whatever isn't on. Well, bye." She then, said good bye and left, like everything was no big deal.

"Fine," Jimmy agreed. "I'd have to be there anyway to make sure you wouldn't mess up."

"_Me_! What about _you_!" Cindy cried in her ire tone.

"What about me?"

And the fighting goes on. Yup. Well, all in all, they fix the Earth, whoopee, and go back to their normal schedule.

* * *

Me: Yea, that's the end, I'm sorry if it was disappointing, I just, I don't know. I guess I got rather bored and stuff, yea. I'm sorry again. Well, yea. If you liked it or not please review! I'd highly appreciate it! If you do, please no cussing or indication of cussing and flames are accepted! Thank you for coming and reading this story! I am grateful! 

Do any of you guys read X-Men fan fics? 'Cause that's gonna be my next one. Yea. If you do read 'em, it's gonna be about a girl named Corbeau Darkholme. And Corbeau in French means Raven. And she can shapeshift, and her other name is Physique... She's Mystique's daughter. Mystique's real name is Raven Darkholme, and for some reason I decided to make her daughter's name French.

**End Review Thanks: ** Thank you **acosta perez jose ramiro **for reviewing this chapter, and for continuing to read my story. Thank ya very much!


End file.
